Halloween: Si tous ne ce passait pas comme prévus?
by Very Bad Wolf
Summary: Halloween. Une fête où monstres, mauvais sorts, trouille et friandises sont au rendez-vous. Il fallait s'en douté, qu'à l'approche de cette fête pas comme les autres, Tony Stark ai prévus quelque chose pour lui et le reste des Avengers. Au programme : films d'horreur, mauvaises blagues, histoires qui sont censée faire peur, etc... Enfin, du moins, c'est ce qui était prévus.
1. Chapter 1: Arrivés et Catastrophe évité

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Halloween approche à grand pas, et c'est avec cette ambiance « festive » que m'est venus l'envie de vous offrir un petit quelque chose sur nos Avengers et cette fête si spéciale ! Alors bonne lecture, avec l'espoir que cela vous plairas ! ;D_

**Disclaimer:**** Les Avengers appartiennent à Marvel, et donc, ne sont pas à moi.**

**Halloween : Si tous ne se passait pas comme prévus ?**

**Chapitre 1 :**** L'Arrivée **_**et**_** Catastrophe évité**

Halloween_._ Une fête où monstres, mauvais sorts, trouille et friandises sont au rendez-vous. Il fallait s'en douté, qu'à l'approche de cette fête pas comme les autres, Tony Stark ai prévus quelque chose pour lui et le reste des Avengers. Au programme : films d'horreur, mauvaises blagues, histoires qui sont « censées » faire peur, décorations en tout genre et effets spéciaux super réaliste pour transformer le vieux manoir qu'il venait de loué, en une _« maison hanté »_. L'endroit étant –bien évidemment- truffé de caméras cachés pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce « weekend », et pour que le génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope puisse se moquer pendant des années et des années de ces compagnons de guerre et de leurs réactions dans la fameuse « demeure de l'horreur ». Tony était venu une semaine avant Halloween, et c'était déjà installé dans le manoir, pour mettre en place tous ces gadgets et effets spéciaux pour le jour J. Le reste des Avengers devaient arrivés le 30 octobre en début d'après-midi, et repartir le 1er novembre dans la matinée. Du moins, c'est ce qui était prévus avec le propriétaire des lieux. On fut rapidement le 29 octobre, et Tony était presser d'être le lendemain après-midi, pour accueillir comme il se doit, ces très chers invités. Par _« accueillir comme il se doit »_, on sous entends _« foutre la peur de leur vie »_ à ses camarades.

Le 30 octobre après-midi, dans les alentours de 16 heures, le reste des Avengers arrivèrent presque simultanément. Ou plutôt, ils c'étaient tous suivit les uns les autres, parce que la route était longue et compliqué, et que seul le GPS de l'une des voitures du SHIELD, pouvaient les conduire à destination sans les faire ce perdre. C'était donc tout à fait normal, que la première voiture à s'engager sur le petit chemin où il était impossible de se faire croiser deux véhicules, fut celle de Clint et de Natasha, nos deux espions du SHIELD préférés. Ils étaient tous les deux suivit de très près par Steve, chevauchant sa belle moto, et de Banner, à bord d'un taxi. Les véhicules s'arrêtèrent les uns derrières les autres, devant la grande grille noire close de la propriété. Ils savaient tous que venir dans cette endroit et fêter Halloween _avec_ Stark était une _très_ mauvaise idée, mais le milliardaire avait tous planifié à l'avance, et ils leurs avaient été impossible de refuser l'invitation, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. C'est donc avec regret qu'ils se trouvaient là. Rien que la vue extérieur qu'on avait sur la demeure était à vous faire froid dans le dos. Stark n'avait pas fait semblant, il avait dû choisir le manoir qui faisait le plus « peur », celui qu'on voit dans les films d'horreur. Oui, c'est bien ce genre de manoir. Situé à pas moins de deux kilomètres de la ville la plus proche, un lac et un cimetière derrière la maison, des murs en pierre de deux mètres et une grande grille noire avec des piques pointés vers le ciel, et donc impossible de l'escalader sans risquer de ce blesser ou de ce faire mal. Le tout, entourant complètement la propriété avec la forêt. Et puis il y avait aussi un énorme « jardin » derrière ces grilles, avec statues de pierre, mauvaises herbes, arbres effrayants ou mort, corbeaux et tout ce qui s'en suit et qui va avec, le tout évidemment accompagné d'un ciel bien sombre. Un manoir tout droit sorti d'un film je vous dis. Clint s'apprêtait à klaxonner, mais les grandes portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement, lui laissant libre accès à la demeure, comme ci Stark avait deviné ce que le Faucon s'apprêtait à faire. En tout cas, ils ne se firent pas priés, et chacun suivit le chemin, pour arriver dans la cour du manoir. La voiture de Stark, une Audi R8 e-tron rouge, était garée non loin des escaliers qui donnaient accès à la porte d'entrée de la demeure. Clint gara la voiture du SHIELD juste à côté de celle de Stark, et Steve gara sa moto juste à côté du véhicule des deux agents. Quant au taxi, il n'avait pas voulus passé les grilles de la propriété –sans doute parce qu'il devait avoir la trouille d'entrée vus l'aspect glauque de cet endroit- car il laissa le pauvre docteur Bruce Banner devant l'entrée, avec sa valise. Quand Bruce eus rejoint les autres Avengers, Clint le regardait d'un air amusé. L'agent du SHIEDL s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque, mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Tony tout accueillant.

-Bienvenus au manoir hanté ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Mais il remarqua rapidement, que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

-Notre dieu du Tonnerre n'est pas encore arrivé ? Dit-il d'un ton étonné.

Sur ces mots, des éclairs fendit le ciel, le vent ce soulevait, et en une fraction de seconde, quelqu'un apparut face à eux, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Mjolnir dans une main, l'homme portant une tenue Asgardienne, Thor était là.

-Bonjour amis Midgardiens ! Dit-il en se redressant.

Tout le monde avait pensée à prendre une valise et quelques affaires pour leur « weekend », tous, à l'excepter de notre demi-dieu. Mais c'était à prévoir, et Tony avait donc prévus le coup en apportant quelques affaires qui iraient parfaitement à notre type. Stark leur pria d'entré, un sourire illuminant son visage. Sa promettais d'être drôle ! En effet, l'homme de fer avait _parfaitement_ piégé la maison. Dans chaque coin, des détecteurs de mouvement déclenchaient différentes animations et mécanismes, et lorsque tous les héros franchirent la porte, les lumières de la pièce s'éteignirent, et tout le monde fut plongée dans le noir, parce que Stark avait eus la bonne idée de recouvrir toute les fenêtres d'épais rideaux, ne laissant passer aucun rayon du soleil ou ne serait-ce qu'une faible source de lumière. Mais bien évidemment, tout ça était prévu, car d'un coup, de puissantes LED et de puissants projecteurs de lumière, les éclairaient et les éblouissants de nombreux flash, accompagnée par un petit objet reproduisant l'effet d'un courant d'air, additionner à des objets plongé dans le noir qui défilaient à toute vitesse non loin d'eux, donnant aux Avengers l'impression que des ombres ou des fantômes ce faufilaient autours d'eux, et évidemment, le tout sur une musique sonore reproduisant toute sorte de bruit flippants ou de musique stressante. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Thor envoya Mjolnir exploser quelques trucs dans la pièce plongé dans le noir, Steve avait sursauté comme pas possible en envoyant de reflex un bon coup de poing dans un pull sur un cintre qui faisait office de silhouette et qui défilait devant lui, Banner avait fermer les yeux pour essayer de contrôler l'Autre et l'empêcher d'apparaitre, et quand aux deux agents, Natasha avait sorti l'un de ces flingues caché en permanence sur elle, et tirait des balles sur tout ce qui bougeait, idem pour Clint mais lui ce n'était pas des balles qu'il tirait, mais plutôt des flèches avec son arc. En tout cas, au bout d'une vingtaine ou d'une trentaine de secondes, les espions comprirent que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise farce, et il fallut une minute aux autres pour comprendre la même chose. Quant à notre ami qui avait organisé tout cela, il était devant la porte d'entrée, pliée en deux, des larmes de rire s'échappant de ses yeux. Stark n'en pouvait plus, c'était tellement drôle qu'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et à respirer. On aurait presque dit qu'il allait mourir, mais franchement, en ce moment précis, il aurait pu crever, aucun de ces amis n'auraient agi pour le sauver. Bon, peut-être que Thor aurait fait une exception -parce qu'il est bien trop gentil- mais pas les autres. Chaque mécanisme s'arrêta, tout comme la musique et les bruits, et les lumières "normal" de la pièce se rallumèrent. Chacun s'était tourné vers Stark, et le fusillait d'un regard noir. Enfin, _presque_ tout le monde c'était tourné vers lui, parce qu'une personne avait toujours les yeux fermés, et les poings serré. Banner. Tony cessa immédiatement de rire, et fixa son ami avec une petite touche d'inquiétude. Chaque Avengers se tournait curieusement vers le scientifique devenant de plus en plus vert.

-Oh non… Murmura Natasha.

-Stark, vous êtes un idiot. Lâcha Steve entre ses dents.

Le t-shirt de Bruce commençait à se déchiré, et ses membres grossissait, mais par je ne sais quel miracle, ou tout simplement par chance, le docteur Banner réussit à garder le dessus sur l'Autre appelé communément « Hulk », et sa peau retrouva sa couleur normale. L'homme finit torse-nu, son t-shirt s'étant désintégré en plusieurs morceaux de tissus, mais au moins, il portait toujours son jean. Chacun était soulagé de ne pas avoir eus à faire avec un Hulk en colère ou effrayé, voilà déjà un problème qui venait d'être évité, certes, de justesse. Quelqu'un -sans doute Steve- dû se trouver trop près d'un détecteur, parce que de nouveau les lumières principale s'éteignirent, et la même scène recommença. Cette fois, aucun des Avengers ne réagit, et fort heureusement, Bruce avait repris le contrôle total de lui-même et du Hulk, et aucun accident ne se produit. À partir de ce moment, aucun d'eux n'osa s'attardé dans cette pièce encore plus longtemps, et chacun montèrent à l'étage par l'un des deux grand escaliers en chêne, pour aller se réfugier dans leur chambre respective, et ranger leur affaires. Les chambres se ressemblaient beaucoup, et tout ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur, devait dater du XVème siècle. En tout cas, elles avaient chacune une cheminé, un grand lit double, une commode, un petit bureau avec une vieille chaise en tissus et aux fils dorées, un ou deux tableau d'une valeur inestimable accrocher aux murs mais qui était plutôt flippant qu'autre chose, ainsi qu'un grand balcon donnant une vue sur l'extérieur. Cette vue, ou elle donnait un aperçus de derrière la maison c'est-à-dire une petite partie du jardin, le cimetière et la forêt, ou elle donnait une vue de devant, c'est-à-dire sur la cours, les véhicules, et le jardin. Stark avait une chambre avec vue sur la cours, tout comme Steve. Quant aux quatre autres, c'est-à-dire Thor, l'agent Barton et l'agent Romanoff ainsi que le Captain Rodgers, avaient une chambre avec vue sur l'arrière de la maison. La chambre de Clint et de Natasha était côte à côte, tout comme celle de Steve et de Thor. Une fois entré dans leur chambre, chaque Avengers réagit à sa façon. Clint s'était littéralement écroulé sur son lit et avait fermé les yeux, Captain avait directement ouvert et déballé les affaires de son sac pour les ranger dans sa commode, Bruce ce tenait devant la fenêtre frissonnant à la vue du cimetière, Tony c'était assis devant son bureau bricolant quelques babioles, et quant à l'espionne russe, elle c'était simplement assise sur le bord de son lit, et inspectait la pièce du regard. Lorsque les Avengers quittèrent leur chambre, ce fut uniquement pour aller manger. Au menu, Shawarma devant un bon film d'horreur. Tony Stark commanda par téléphone, et une trentaine de minutes plus tard, le livreur frappa à la porte. Ce fut Captain qui réceptionna la fameuse nourriture, et qui, en l'occurrence, du payer pour tout le monde. Tout le monde qui, justement, attendait le soldat avec impatiente, dans le salon plongé dans le noir, l'écran allumé de la télé géante haute-définition avec home-cinéma intégré. Le son quasiment à fond, les basses et les enceintes dissimulées à travers la pièce ainsi que sous les deux canapés et le fauteuil pour procurer des sensations fortes et des vibrations et crée des frissons dans le dos de ses camarades. Fauteuil dans lequel était Stark à côté de la télécommande, réglant rapidement les paramètres vidéo et audio. Steve entra dans le salon avec la livraison et distribua à chacun sa part, avant qu'il ne s'installe dans l'un des canapés, entre Thor à sa droite et Banner à sa gauche. Dans l'autre canapé, à gauche du docteur Banner, Clint et Natasha c'était confortablement installé. Clint c'était mis en tailleur sur le sofa, et Natasha était à moitié allonger, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de son coéquipier, le bras de Clint passant derrière le corps de la jeune femme rousse et sa main étant posée sur l'épaule de l'espionne, pour la garder auprès de lui. On aurait presque dit un couple. Chacun commença à manger en regardant les premières minutes du film. Au bout d'un moment, on dû forcé Thor de posé Mjolnir dans la pièce d'à côté, pour éviter le risque qu'il ne détruise le grand écran à chaque cri strident des personnages du film ou à chaque musique stressante, et visiblement, Stark aurait dû retiré les coussins du canapé ou au contraire, en acheter plus, étant donné que Steve venait d'arracher en deux et d'éventrer le quatrième coussin de la soirée, à cause de l'effet de surprise qui le faisait sursauté à chaque passage important du film. Quand à Bruce, n'étant pas très fan de ce genre de film -pour ne pas dire qu'il en avait horreur- c'était discrètement assoupis, dans son coin de canapé. Pour le reste de la troupe, ils continuaient normalement à suivre le film, qui, d'ailleurs, approchait de la fin. Il ne devait rester qu'une dizaine de minutes à présent, et toute « l'affaire » allait être élucidée.

_Bon, je sais, pas beaucoup d'action dans ce premier chapitre. Je m'en excuse, mais je vous promets plus de rebondissement, de mystères, de suspens et évidemment, d'action dans le prochain chapitre ! J'étais obliger de vous coller une « chose » comme çà, pour planter le décor, la situation & tout ça. C'est à partir du chapitre 2 que tout commence, et je vais tâcher de vous le postez le plus vite possible ! Sur-ce, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ;D _


	2. Chapter 2: Minuit, tout commence

_Salut à tous ! Je viens de finir le deuxième chapitre -soit dit en passant, qui ne me plait pas des masses, mais Halloween approche et je voulais finir cette fic avant ou le jour d'Halloween-. Dans ce chapitre, c'est le pauvre Tony qui va en pâtir !_

_Concernant les prochains chapitres, j'ai pas mal d'idée surtout pour les deux prochains, et le suivant je pense, devrait vous plaire. En tout cas, il plaira sûrement aux fans de Clint & Tasha. Bon attention, il n'y aura pas de couple, ni de tout ça, mais le prochain chapitre serait plutôt centré sur eux deux. Bon, il faut que je vous prévienne, je n'ai pas encore écris un seul mot du chapitre 3, mais j'ai déjà noté des idées que je compte bien exploités XD._

_Allez, je vais vous laissez, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**** Minuit, tout commence**

Tout le monde -hormis Bruce-, était complètement plongé dans le film, totalement à fond dans l'histoire. Il faut dire que le film d'horreur qu'ils regardaient était plutôt captivant, et la fin allait être révélatrice. Un coup de tonnerre retentis, faisant trembler les basses et par la même occasion, le sol. Les personnages du film étaient poursuivis par les « méchants », courant à travers les pièces sombres de la maison, et un second coup de tonnerre éclata. Les effets étaient tellement surprenants, qu'on aurait presque crus l'orage réel. Le dénouement approchait, le personnage principal avait échappé de justesse à la mort, et il quittait la demeure sous un beau ciel bleu et un soleil éclatant. Il allait en venir à la conclusion, et un nouveau coup de tonnerre fit trembler la pièce. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre ? Mais, le temps était super dans le film ! Lorsque les Avengers réalisèrent qu'il faisait réellement de l'orage au-dessus de leur tête, et en l'occurrence, qu'il n'y avait jamais eus de coup de tonnerre dans le film, c'était trop tard. La télé s'éteignit d'un seul coup, plongeant les héros dans le noir le plus complet. Étrangement, il était minuit pile. On était le 31 octobre, le jour d'Halloween. Peut-être que l'orage avait été causé par Thor, après tout, c'était possible. Il était le dieu du tonnerre, et sa devait bien faire une dizaine de minutes qu'il se retenait comme un malade de ne pas ce jeté sur la télé et d'exploser l'écran pour pouvoir tué le vampire et le démon du film qui poursuivaient les gentils. Peut-être qu'il n'en pouvait plus, et que la colère qu'il avait accumulé allait lui échapper ou lui échappais déjà. En tout cas, un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentis, faisant trembler l'entièreté de la pièce, et peut-être même, la maison. Plongé dans le noir et dans le silence le plus complet, Tony se leva de son fauteuil pour appuyer sur le bouton de l'interrupteur. Mais rien ne se produit. Il appuya donc plusieurs fois, mais visiblement, il n'y avait plus de courant. Clint venait de sortir son portable de sa poche, et s'en servait comme lampe-torche grâce au flash surpuissant de son appareil. Flash, qui réveilla le pauvre Bruce qui n'était au courant de rien, et qui ce contentais d'écouter ce qu'il se passait pour être au courant, et pour que personne ne s'aperçoivent qu'il c'était assoupis.

-Alors Stark, vous l'allumer cette lumière ? Râla l'archer.

-J'aurais bien aimé, mais je crois qu'il n'y a plus de courant, les gars. Répondit le génie.

-Comment ça, « plus de courant » ? Demanda Steve, qu'on aurait pu croire que le noir le terrifiait.

-Et bien ça veut dire ce que sa veux dire ! Plus de courant donc plus d'électricité et donc plus de lumière. Sa doit être les fusibles qui ont sautés à cause de l'orage. Il faut juste trouver le circuit électrique et les remplacer.

-Ouais, mais il faut trouver les fusibles aussi. Fit remarquer Natasha. Est-ce qu'il y en a au moins, dans ce manoir ?

-Je n'en sais rien, sûrement. Ils doivent être avec le circuit électrique ou dans un tiroir quelque part dans la maison. Répondit Stark en ouvrant la porte du salon, et en entrant dans la pièce d'à côté.

Les Avengers se levèrent un à un, et suivirent Stark dans la grande salle.

-Où se trouve ce fameux circuit électrique ? Demanda Clint au milliardaire.

-Au sous-sol, dans la cave. J'y suis déjà allé plusieurs fois, mais je n'ai pas fait attention si il y avait des fusibles ou non.

-Ok, on va y aller tous les deux, décida Steve, et si on ne trouve rien, on cherchera autre part.

-Cet orage est vachement près, fit remarquer Banner, moins d'un kilomètre de notre position. C'est un orage sec en plus, il ne pleut pas. J'espère que cette vieille demeure est équipée d'un paratonnerre, je n'ai pas très envie de finir rôti ou qu'un incendie ne nous fassent tués. Déclara l'homme d'un ton tout à fait normal.

Captain et Tony traversaient la demeure, parce qu'évidement, l'escalier donnant accès aux sous-sols, était à l'opposé de leur position. Ils avaient alors traversé mainte et mainte pièces, mainte et mainte couloirs plus effrayants les uns que les autres, puisqu'ils avaient été parfaitement re-décoré par Tony, de monstres en tout genre, de citrouilles effrayantes, de faux sang, de faux organes, de squelettes ou de faux-cadavres super réalistes pour finalement arrivé devant la porte du lugubre escalier. Éclairer par le portable de Tony -parce que Steve ne savait toujours pas se servir d'un téléphone- ils descendirent au sous-sol.

-Tu es vraiment un trouillard, Steve. Lâcha Tony au bout de cinq minutes de marches et de silence, à la recherche du panneau d'électricité.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? S'exclama l'autre, surpris.

-J'entends ta respiration, Rodgers.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma respiration ?

-Elle est rapide et courte, on dirait presque un bœuf effrayé qui respire. Et retire tout de suite ta main de mon bras, veux-tu ? Tu as besoin de t'accrocher à moi pour ne plus avoir peur ?

Steve s'arrêta.

-Stark, ma main n'est pas posée sur votre bras.

Tony s'arrêta à son tour, et une question traversa son esprit. Si ce n'était pas la main de Steve qui lui tenait le bras, alors c'était qui ? Ou quoi ? Il baissa lentement son regard ainsi que la lumière de son téléphone, et d'un coup, il éclaira son bras. Rien.

-Bah alors Stark, on se fait une frayeur ? Se moqua Steve.

-Ah ah, très drôle. Je vous assure qu'il y avait quelque chose qui me tenait le bras, Captain !

-Vous avez dû rêver, sa vous apprendra à vouloir nous faire peur.

-Je suis sûr que c'était vous, Rodgers, je suis sûr que vous avez retiré votre main avant que je ne vous l'éclaire de mon portable !

-Mais oui, bien sûr.

-Vous avouez ?

-Attendez Tony, ne bougez plus. S'exclama Steve en ignorant sa précédente remarque.

-Alors là, mon vieux, si vous pensez me faire peur avec une phrase aussi stupide !

-Non, je suis sérieux, vous avez quelque chose dans le dos !

Tony s'arrêta de nouveau lorsqu'il comprit que le soldat était sérieux, et lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose bouger le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Steve ? Je vous assure que si c'est vous qui me faite une farce, je vous le ferais payer !

-Oh mon dieu ! S'écria Steve ayant éclairé le « truc » avec le portable de Tony qu'il venait d'attraper.

-Allons, Captain, dite moi ce que c'est ! S'énerva Stark qui commençait à se demander qu'elle était la chose qui osait grimper le long de son dos.

-Attendez, ne bougez pas !

-Si vous ne voulez pas que je bouge, alors dépêché vous de me retirer ce truc, bon dieu !

Steve donna une rapide tape dans le dos de l'homme de fer, et la chose tomba sur le sol. Immédiatement après, Tony frissonna d'effroi, et avança de quelques pas avant de se retourner vers le Captain, qui fixait la chose, par terre. Tony baissa son regard, et posa alors les yeux sur une magnifique et énorme mygale, noire, et très bien velus, qui avançait à toute vitesse pour se réfugier contre un mur.

-C'était ce truc qui était dans mon dos ?! Hurla-t-il presque hystérique. Mais est-ce que c'est possible d'avoir une chose pareille dans une maison ?

-Apparemment… Répondit Steve.

-J'ai horreur de ces bêtes ! Murmura Stark en avançant de nouveau, encore pris de frisson.

-Alors le grand Tony Stark aime effrayer les gens en ce vantant que rien ne lui fait peur, mais quand il s'agit d'une araignée, alors là, il se met à avoir la trouille de sa vie ?

-Non, je n'ai pas peur des araignées.

-Juste des mygales alors ? Le coupa le soldat, un sourire illuminant son visage.

-Non ! Je n'ai pas peur de ces bestioles, je n'aime juste pas les avoir sur moi, c'est tout. Bon, le circuit électrique est là. Et visiblement, il n'y as aucun fusible de rechange, alors j'espère que la panne ne vient pas de ces trucs.

Tony Stark trifouilla un peu à tout, donnant l'impression qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, -d'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il le savait ?- et ce redressa après une trentaine de secondes.

-C'est ce que je pensais, deux des fusibles ont sauté ! S'exclama joyeusement Stark. Mais il me semblait que… Oui, je suis sûr qu'il y avait un autre fusible, juste ici…

L'homme regarda par terre, à ses pieds, et dans les alentours, mais rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire sur le sol de béton.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Steve.

-C'est bizarre, la dernière fois que je suis allé à la cave, je suis persuadé qu'il y avait un fusible, juste ici, et pourtant, là, il n'y a rien. Aucun fusible. J'ai pensée qu'il c'était décrocher je ne sais comment et qu'il serait tombé par terre, mais rien. J'ai pensée qu'il aurait pu rouler sur ce même sol, mais rien ! Ce fusible c'est comme « volatilisé ».

-« Volatilisé » vous dite ?

-Oui, volatilisé ! Répéta Stark. À moins que…

-À moins que quoi ? Bon sang, continué Tony !

-À moins que quelqu'un -que ce soit l'un de nous ou non- soit descendu à la cave et l'ai retiré.

-Vous voulez rire ! Vous pensez sérieusement que quelqu'un d'autre que nous serait dans ce manoir ?

-C'est possible, cette endroit est tellement immense qu'il nous faudrait la journée pour l'explorer !

-Bon admettons, soupira Rodgers, il alimente quelle pièce ce fusible fantôme ?

-Le... salon. Répondit Stark troublé.

-Par « le salon », vous voulez dire, celui où nous étions ?

-Je crois sincèrement que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cette maison, Captain. Dit Stark d'un ton grave. On y était tous, dans le salon, et ont regardaient la télé, il y avait donc de l'électricité et ce fameux fusible. Ont étaient tous dans le salon, quand la télé c'est coupé, sa veux dire qu'au moment où la télé c'est éteinte, quelqu'un était dans la cave et à retirer le fusible, dans le but de nous plonger dans le noir.

-Mais alors comment expliquer que le courant ai été coupé dans toute la maison et non pas que dans le salon ?

-Suivez Rodgers ! Je vous ai dit que deux des fusibles avais grillés à cause de l'orage !

-Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrais nous plonger dans le noir, alors ?

-Aucune idée, peut-être un fan ? Souris Stark en refermant le panneau d'électricité. En tout cas, on ferait mieux de remonter et de rejoindre les autres, il faut les prévenir qu'on a peut-être un idiot qui se balade dans la maison, et il faut qu'on cherche trois nouveaux fusibles.

Steve le toisa rapidement du regard, avant qu'un vaste sourire illumine son visage.

-Bien joué, Stark, je vous ai presque crus !

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-D'inventé l'histoire de ce fusible qui ce serait mystérieusement volatilisé, c'était bien trouvé, je dois l'admettre ! Allez, remontons et cherchons des fusibles neufs. Déclara Captain en s'éloignant pour quitter le sous-sol.

-Je ne plaisantais pas ! S'exclama Stark.

Mais Steve continuais de s'éloigner. Tony se dépêcha de le rejoindre, et ils montèrent à l'étage, pour retourner auprès des autres Avengers.

-Alors ? Leur demanda Clint, appuyer sur le bar de la pièce, servant un verre de whisky au demi-dieu blond.

-Stark dit que deux des fusibles ont sauté à cause de l'orage, et qu'il en manque un troisième. Pas de fusible en bas, il va falloir fouiller ce manoir si on veut espérer avoir de l'électricité pour nous éclairer, les amis ! Leur dit Rogers.

-Tu n'as pas dit le plus important ! S'exclama Stark, d'un ton indigné.

-Tony, sa suffit avec ça ! S'énerva Steve, mais le milliardaire en avait décidé autrement.

-Non ! Je n'arrêterais pas !

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Vous avez découvert autre chose ? Demanda Banner, soudainement intéresser.

-Non. Répondit Steve.

-Oui ! S'exclama Stark couvrant la voix du Captain.

-Alors, c'est oui ou c'est non ? Demanda Natasha. Décidez-vous !

Steve soupira, tandis que Stark s'apprêtait à tout déballer.

-Voilà, quand on est allé au sous-sol, voir l'état des fusibles, il en manquait un. Et ce fusible manquant, je suis sûr qu'il y était, avant votre arrivé, et je suis sûr qu'il y était quand on regardait la télé, parce que ce fusible manquant, c'est celui du salon. Je pense que quelqu'un se trouve dans le manoir, avec nous, et qu'il a volontairement retiré le fusible du salon pour nous plonger dans le noir.

Les avengers le regardaient d'un air sérieux, jusqu'à ce que Thor brise le silence en éclatant de rire.

-Vous m'avez presque fait peur avec votre histoire, ami Stark ! Dit-il entre deux fous rires. Je me demande où vous l'avez entendus, elle est excellente !

-Attendez, Stark, ne me dite pas que vous espériez nous faire avaler une telle histoire, dit Clint, attendez, vous étiez vraiment sérieux ?

-Quoi ? Mais bien sûr ! Je n'ai jamais été autant sérieux de toute ma vie !

-Ah Tony, quand arrêteras tu ces enfantillage ? Soupira Banner.

-Mais quel enfantillage ? S'exclama l'homme, indigné.

-Laissez, je suis persuadé que c'était ça façon de ce venger, parce qu'il a eu la trouille d'une mygale qui était grimper dans son dos, et parce qu'il a cru sentir une main serrer son bras ! Répliqua Steve.

-Déjà, je n'ai pas eus peur, c'est juste que je n'aime pas avoir ces bestioles sur moi, et ensuite, je vous assure que quelque chose ma tenue le bras !

-Mais oui, bien sûr, c'était peut-être un fantôme ? Après tout, c'est Halloween ! Allons, passons à autre chose, et cherchons ces foutus fusibles, voulez-vous ?

Sur ces mots, chacun commença les recherches, mais après une heure à n'avoir rien, mais vraiment, rien trouvé dans tout ce bazar, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, qu'il n'y avait tout simplement, plus de fusible dans cette maison.

-Bon, bah on fait quoi alors ? Demanda Banner.

-Moi je vais me coucher, déclara Clint en baillant et en montant l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur et aux chambres.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, il va être une heure du matin, et on ne peut rien faire à cette heure-ci. Autant allez ce reposé, et demain on ira chercher des fusibles quand les magasins seront ouverts. Dit Steve.

Sur ces mots, chacun acquiesça et retourna dans sa chambre respective.


	3. Chapter 3: Fantôme ?

_Salut, salut ! Voici le chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! =D_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** **Fantôme ?**

Il essayait de dormir, mais sans arrêt, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Au début, ça avait été juste un bruit. Rien qu'un tout petit bruit de rien du tout, qui lui avait donné l'effet d'une douche bien froide. Ensuite, c'était son esprit qui avait pris la relève, lui rappelant la dernière mission, la dernière personne à qui il avait hotté la vie sans une once de remord. Puis, ses pensées avaient divagué jusqu'à sa coéquipière, pour on ne sait quelle raison. Il refermait les yeux, et la revoyait sourire, lui donnant une sensation de confiance et de bien-être. Il se sentait prêt à s'endormir, il abandonnait son corps à la fatigue. Mais de nouveau, quelque chose l'empêcha de s'assoupir, et cette fois, c'était le hululement d'un hibou, sans doute posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre ou sur le balcon. Clint était fatigué, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir. Allongé sur le ventre, il écrabouilla son oreiller par-dessus sa tête, pour empêcher les cris de l'animal d'atteindre ses oreilles, mais c'était peine perdu. Il soupira, et ce leva plus épuisé que jamais. Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le balcon, et fit fuir la bête. Dehors, il sentit le vent s'entrechoquer contre sa peau. L'air frais le fit frissonner. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas cette sensation, au contraire, il se sentait plus libre que jamais, mais c'est qu'on approchait du mois de novembre, et qu'il commençait à faire un peu frisquet. Il frotta ses mains sur ses bras pour se réchauffer, jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur ce qu'il voyait de l'extérieur -reflex d'agent-, et rentra pour la chaleur du feu de cheminé. Il retourna ce coucher, dans son grand lit pour deux personnes. Ça y est, il allait _enfin_ pouvoir s'endormir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait, car il était loin du compte ! Voilà déjà qu'un autre bruit l'empêchait de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Ou plutôt, un autre cri. En effet, le hibou avait été remplacé par un corbeau, noir comme la nuit. Clint ce crus presque maudit, qu'avaient-ils donc ces foutus volatiles à vouloir l'empêcher de dormir ? Il poussa un cri d'exaspération et sans même ouvrir les yeux ou relever la tête, il attrapa l'un des coussins de son lit, et l'envoya percuter la fenêtre, le bruit provoqué par la rencontre du coussin et de la vitre, faisant peur à l'oiseau qui s'envola. Un grincement ce fit entendre, tel le bruit d'une vieille porte qui s'ouvre ou qui, au contraire, ce referme, suivit d'une fenêtre qui claque sûrement causé par un quelconque courant d'air. Ça n'allait donc jamais s'arrêter ? Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment passé une nuit blanche ? Quelqu'un frappa trois coups brefs à la porte de sa chambre, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il releva la tête, et se frotta les yeux. Il soupira. On frappa de nouveau. Il se leva et ouvrit.

-Tasha ? Dit-il en haussant les sourcils, presque surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tout va bien ?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Lui répondit l'espionne russe.

Clint savait très bien pourquoi elle était là. En générale, quand elle venait le voir chez lui ou dans sa chambre au SHIELD, parce qu'elle « n'arrivait pas à dormir », c'est qu'elle repensait à sa dernière mission, ou qu'elle faisait des cauchemars sur son passé, ou des choses du style. Et à chaque fois, comme toujours, il la laissait entrer, il s'asseyait sur son lit, et la regardait sans dire un mot. Soit elle ce confiait à lui, soit elle ne le faisait pas, et alors, il allait simplement ce rendormir, et elle s'allongeait à côté de lui. La présence de l'un et l'autre les aidaient à dormir, allez savoir pourquoi.

-Viens, entre. Répondit-il, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte en plus grand, pour la laissée entrer. Tu veux en parler ? Lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

Mais l'espionne russe hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

-Ok. Répondit simplement Clint en s'écroulant de nouveau sur son lit.

Il fermait les yeux, et Natasha s'allongea à côté de lui. Elle regardait le visage de son coéquipier, très légèrement éclairé par le feu de cheminé. Elle hésitait encore à lui raconter ce qui, cette fois, la faisait venir. Sentant son regard sur lui, Clint ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le siens. Puis, il posa sa main sur celle de la rousse comme pour lui dire « Je suis là, tout va bien. » et il referma les yeux.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le pauvre agent Barton n'avait toujours pas réussis à dormir, ne serais-ce qu'une minute. Tous ces bruits l'empêchaient de se reposer, on aurait dit que le manoir était sans cesse en mouvement. Tantôt le bruit d'une chaîne poussé par le vent le réveillait, tantôt c'était une fenêtre ou une porte qui claquait, sans doute resté ouverte. Clint ouvrit les yeux en lâchant un magnifique soupire. Il grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles, et s'assied sur son lit. Il bailla, se frotta les yeux, et posa son regard sur sa compagne, juste derrière lui, qui -visiblement- avait réussis à s'endormir, contrairement à lui. Il approcha sa main de la femme, et repoussa l'une de ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille pour dégager son visage, doux et paisible. Puis, il déposa délicatement la couverture sur son dos, pour lui éviter d'avoir froid. Il se leva, et quitta la chambre le plus silencieusement possible, elle, elle avait réussi à s'endormir, autant évité de la réveiller.

Le couloir était désert, et sombre, surtout quand il n'y a pas d'électricité. Chose que Clint se rappela uniquement après s'être acharné sur le bouton de lumière qui ne voulait pas « faire son travail ». Armé de son portable, il éclaira son chemin. Il descendit l'escalier, traversa la cuisine, et entra dans la grande salle ou l'équipe s'était retrouver après la coupure de courant, quelques heures plus tôt. Il avança jusqu'au bar, et attrapa l'une des bouteilles d'alcool, la première qui lui tombait sous la main. Il en prit un demi-verre, s'assit sur l'une des deux chaises du bar, et sirota une gorgée ou deux d'alcool. Même pas cinq minutes après, une silhouette s'approcha de sa direction, alors qu'il se servait un deuxième verre. Clint avait le visage éclairé par son portable, et le reste de la pièce, par des bougies -qui soit dit en passant, n'éclairait quasiment rien-. Il reconnut la silhouette mince et les pas léger et silencieux de Natasha. Elle s'assied à côté de lui, visiblement encore endormit.

-Tu veux un verre ? Demanda Barton en lui montrant la bouteille qu'il tenait encore dans sa main.

-Ouais, je veux bien. Répondit la russe.

Clint la servit.

-En espérant que ce truc nous fasse dormir. Dit le Faucon, en cognant légèrement son verre contre celui de l'espionne, et en buvant les deux dernières gorgées de son Whisky.

Après quelques secondes, il se leva de son siège.

-Je reviens, je vais voir s'il n'y a pas un petit truc à bouffer dans ce manoir.

Sur ces mots, il entra dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit un placard, puis un autre, cherchant son bonheur, quand quelqu'un toqua à la grande porte. Qui pouvait bien frapper à cette heure-ci ? Si c'était Stark pour faire une blague, il lui en foutrait une dans la gueule, il était fatigué, il n'arrivait pas à dormir parce qu'il était dans ce foutu manoir à cause du milliardaire. Il déverrouilla et ouvrit la porte. À sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas l'un des Avengers, ni Tony, mais une femme. Blonde, 1m60, des yeux bleus, un beau visage. La femme avait l'air assez paniquée, elle avait peur, sa se voyait. Mais elle n'avait pas peur de Clint, elle avait peur d'autre chose. Barton la regarda, surpris de voir quelqu'un extérieur à l'équipe. Ce manoir était caché par la forêt, et le chemin qui y menait était à peine visible.

-Bonjour, est-ce que je… est-ce que je peux passer la nuit ici ? Mon petit ami me frappe, je ne veux pas retourner avec lui, pas cette nuit… J'ai appelé ma famille, ils viendront me chercher demain, dès le lever du jour.

Clint grimaça. Elle devait avoir à peine 18 ans. Il faisait nuit dehors, il faisait froid aussi, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, à la porte. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

-Ok, juste pour cette nuit. Mais je dois vous prévenir qu'on n'a pas d'électricité dans la maison, le courant à sauter à cause de l'orage de tout à l'heure.

-Clint, à qui tu parles ? Demanda Natasha, qui ce tenait dans la cuisine et qui regardait son coéquipier assez bizarrement.

-Tu le vois bien, Tasha, à cette femme !

-Quelle femme, Clint ?

Il se tourna vers la fille blonde, pour la lui montré, mais quand il se retourna, personne. Surpris, il sortit de la maison pour regarder si elle ne c'était pas caché derrière le mur ou à côté de la porte, mais rien. Rien dans les alentours. Aucun être humain. Aucune personne vivante autre que les Avengers.

-Je t'assure qu'elle était là ! Une jeune fille de 18 ans, blonde, yeux bleus, 1m60 environ.

-Clint, il n'y avait personne. Ça fais cinq minutes que je te regarde. T'es sûr que tu vas bien?

-Mais elle était là… Murmura Clint à peine audible.

-T'en as pas l'air en tout cas. Souffla la russe, répondant à sa propre question.

Natasha s'approcha de lui, referma la porte, et le fixa dans les yeux. Puis, elle posa le dos de sa main contre son front, comme pour vérifier s'il était malade ou s'il avait de la fièvre. Clint ce ressaisit, il prit la main de l'espionne entre les siennes, et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je vais bien, Tasha, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as raison, il n'y avait personne. Je suis épuisée, mon esprit doit me jouer des tours à cause de la fatigue, et de toute cette ambiance morbide. On va se coucher ?

L'espionne acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, pas tout à fait rassuré par les paroles de son ami. Mais c'est vrai qu'il était épuisé, alors qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? La seule chose qui ferait du bien à Barton, c'était dormir, mais avec tous ces bruits, ce n'était pas gagnés.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Il est plus court que les précédents, mais je ne voulais pas en mettre trop, et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi rajouté pour l'instant. Je vais essayer de vous donner le chapitre 4 dans la journée de demain, mais je ne vous garantis rien !_

_En tout cas, merci à tous de suivre cette histoire ! _


	4. Chapter 4: Cauchemar et Paranormal

_Voici le chapitre 4 ! Il est assez long, il y a beaucoup de texte, mais j'espère que malgré cela, vous aurez tout de même le courage de le lire ! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**** Cauchemar et Paranormal**

Il était presque trois heures du matin, et Banner dormait à point fermés. Sa devait être sans doute le seul Avengers à pouvoir dormir dans cette maison, sans être réveillé par un quelconque bruit. Qui l'eus crus ? Il dormait paisiblement, mais d'une seconde à l'autre, son visage ce transforma. Il grimaçait, son corps commençait à s'agité dans son sommeil, il paraissait effrayer. Visiblement, son petit rêve paisible venait de se transformer en cauchemar. Il gémit, trembla, fut pris de sueur froide, et plongea encore plus au cœur de son cauchemar.

Le cri d'horreur d'une femme le réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa dans son lit, mit ses lunettes sur son nez, et quitta ses draps pour la fraicheur de la pièce. Le docteur Banner ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Personne. La gorge sèche, il quitta la pièce, et décida d'aller prendre un verre de jus de fruit ou un verre de quelque chose, dans la cuisine en bas. Il descendit l'escalier, éclairé par une lampe de poche qu'il avait pris dans ses bagages, et se rendis dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo, et en sortit une brique de jus d'orange. Il se servit un verre, rangea la bouteille au frigo, et bus quelques gorgées de son précieux jus. Il faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau, ce cri effrayant d'une femme qui hurle de peur. En tout cas, ce qui était sûre, c'est que ce n'était pas le cri de l'agent Romanoff, mais alors dans ce cas, de qui provenait ce hurlement ? Il posa immédiatement son verre sur le plan de travail, et s'aventura dans les couloirs sombres -qui ressemblaient plus à des genres de tunnels qu'autre chose-, et traversa plusieurs grandes pièces. C'est là qu'il remarquait, qu'à part les décorations de Tony sur le thème d'Halloween, il y avait également de très anciens objets, servant à combler le vide. En effet, dans l'un des couloirs, il y avait toute une panoplie d'armures de chevaliers, dans un autre, des tas de bustes en pierre posés sur des piliers, et dans une des grandes pièces, c'était tout un genre de laboratoire, avec serpents et insectes plongée dans de l'alcool tel des trophées, ou encore crâne de bestiaux accroché aux murs ou posé sur une table ou une étagère. Il traversait un nouveau couloir, lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit d'un coup bref et rapide. Banner, surpris, jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. C'était une grande bibliothèque, ou des centaines de livres jonchaient le sol et les tables, avec une tonne de poussières un peu partout et un grand globe au centre de la pièce recouvert d'un tissu beige. Il avançait de quelques pas, quand un truc tomba juste devant lui. Surpris, et effrayé par ce que c'était, il ne plus s'empêcher de hurler, de reculé, et de ce casser la figure sur une pile de livre sur le sol. Assis par terre, il avait les yeux rivés sur un cadavre, pendu à un mètre au-dessus du sol, juste devant lui. Il recula et une fois à cinq bons mètres du corps, il se releva en s'appuyant sur une chaise. Avec effroi, il regarda le mort. Visiblement, c'était un homme, la quarantaine, des cheveux bruns, portant un costume noir rayé. La moitié de son visage et quelques partie de son corps laissait ses os à nus, l'homme était mort, depuis déjà quelques temps, à en juger l'état de décomposition. L'odeur lui parvient jusqu'au sinus, et il ne put s'empêcher de se couvrir les voies respiratoires avec le col de sa chemise. C'est là qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. L'homme en plus d'être pendue, avait un pieu en bois enfoncé dans le cœur, et parmi ses dents, il possédait deux crocs pointus à la mâchoire du haut. Oui, des crocs, comme ceux des vampires. Malgré l'ambiance morbide de la pièce, Banner ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un petit rire. Des crocs et un pieu dans le cœur. Surement une idée de Stark, ce cadavre pourrit. Si il n'y avait pas eus ces dents de vampire, il aurait réellement pus croire que ce cadavre était réel. Le même cri qu'il avait entendus quelques minutes plus tôt, retenti de nouveau, le sortant de ses pensées. Il quitta la pièce et marchait de nouveau dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte ne s'ouvre toute seule, le menant dans une grande pièce, où il aperçut une femme, la trentaine, grande, brune, dans une robe de mariée blanche. Dos à lui, debout sur la terrasse du manoir, regardant le lac avec insistance. Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre, et s'approcha jusqu'à n'être qu'à un mètre de la brune.

-Bonjour, dit-il simplement.

Mais la femme ne réagit pas. Il voulut faire un pas de plus vers elle, mais elle se retourna face à lui, et c'est là qu'il vit ce qu'il vit. Un couteau de cuisine, planté dans sa poitrine, à l'emplacement exacte de son cœur. Pourtant, ça ne semblait pas lui gêner, sa avait l'air tout à fait normal, et malgré la lame pointé dans son cœur -cet organe vital- elle semblait aller très bien. Peut-être était-ce du faux sang sur sa belle robe de mariée? Une femme à qui Tony aurait demandée de venir, une femme douée en effet spéciaux ? Ou peut-être même une femme qu'il avait payée pour faire tourner ses coéquipiers en bourriques. Le docteur Banner sursauta.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

Mais la femme l'ignora de nouveau. Visiblement, l'ignorer était la chose qu'elle savait le mieux faire. Banner voulut lui parler, il voulait savoir qui elle était, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici, lui demandé si c'était Tony qui lui avait dit de venir, mais elle s'avança vers lui, droit dans sa direction. Surpris et peut-être même un peu effrayé, il reculait. Mais plus il reculait, plus elle avançait vers lui. À force de s'éloigner, son dos rencontra la porte-fenêtre. Il voulait reculer encore un peu plus, mais il ne pouvait plus. Elle allait lui foncer dedans, c'était obliger. Il se prépara au choc, mais lorsqu'elle aurait dû lui foncer dedans, elle passa à travers son corps, comme ci Bruce n'était pas là. Surpris et étonné, le scientifique en avait eus le souffle coupé. Banner tâta ses membres tels que ses bras et ses jambes, se demandant si il était réellement présent, et apparemment oui, il était bien là, et tout semblait réel. Son regard se tourna vers la femme qui venait d'entrée. Elle était partit ce chercher un verre d'eau, apparemment, parce qu'elle ressortait sur la terrasse, un verre à la main. À distance, Banner l'observait. Elle avalait quelques gorgées d'eau, avant de tourner son regard dans une autre direction, vers le jardin autour du lac. C'est à ce moment que son visage ce décomposa, pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude, de la peur, de la surprise, de la tristesse. Elle lâcha son verre, qui explosa sur le sol. Bruce voulus tourner son regard sur ce qu'elle regardait, mais il n'en eus pas le temps, car elle porta sa longue robe de mariée et courut dans le jardin, descendant les escaliers avec rapidité, malgré sa paire d'escarpins. Il la suivit, et s'arrêta juste à côté d'elle. Elle s'était figée. Figée de peur et d'effroi. Il tournait enfin son regard vers l'endroit qu'elle regardait, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une chose mi humain mi loup ce tenait accroupis devant le cadavre d'une fillette de 7 ans, du sang dégoulinant de sa gueule, et les entrailles de la petite à moitié sortit de son corps. Il eut soudain la nausée, cette scène lui coupa le souffle, et il crut bien mourir en cet instant. Qu'étais cette créature ? Était-elle vraiment un loup-garou ? Étais-ce des acteurs employés par Tony ? Mais alors comment, comment la femme, avait-elle pus passer en traversant son corps ? Était-ce une projection numérique drôlement réaliste et réussit ? Et si tout ce qu'il se passait, était tout simplement la réalité ? Non, impossible, tout le monde sait que les loups-garous n'existent pas, et tout le monde sait qu'avec un couteau planté dans le cœur, vous ne vivez pas. Il sentit un souffle dans son cou, et il se retourna brusquement, ce demandant ce que c'était, mais rien. Personne. Soulagé, il se retourna vers la gamine, la créature et la femme, mais là aussi, plus personne. Il regarda partout autour de lui, tentant de les retrouver, mais ils avaient disparu. Envolés. Il entendit de nouveau, ce même cri, ce même cri qu'il entendait à chaque fois. Le cri, d'une femme qui hurle. Y avait-il une autre scène d'horreur encore qu'il devait voir ? Il essaya de retrouver sa provenance, et le son produit pas la femme le menait devant la porte d'une chambre. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, souffla, pris une grande inspiration et ouvrit. Mais à sa grande surprise, la porte était fermée à clé. Bizarre, sans être bizarre. Il entendait de nouveau le cri, suivit d'appel à l'aide de la femme, les larmes lui montant sans doute aux yeux. Elle était bien derrière cette porte, il l'entendait, il la sentait.

-Madame, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda le docteur Banner à travers la porte.

Mais aucune réponse de la part de la femme, hormis les gémissements, les sanglots et les appels à l'aide.

-Écoutez-moi, je vais vous sortir de là, ok ? La porte est verrouillée, je vais chercher la clé ou quelque chose pour l'ouvrir, d'accord ?

Bruce s'éloigna de quelques pas, et cherchaient quelconque objet pouvant l'aider. Il fouillait dans les tiroirs, s'il n'y avait pas une clé, mais aucune n'ouvrait cette porte. Il chercha dans la pièce, si quelques choses auraient pu la forcer ou l'ouvrir, mais rien. C'est là qu'il ce souvenu de ce fameux couloir. Ce couloir avec en décoration des armures de chevaliers. Une lance pourrait surement faire l'affaire, si on l'utilise tel un pied-de-biche. Il semblait avoir vu une de ces armures dans le coin, et en effet, devant une grande fenêtre, l'armure était là. Il lui emprunta sa lance, et essaya de détruire la porte, ou du moins, de l'ouvrir à la façon dont on ouvre une porte avec un pied-de-biche. En combinant sa force et la force de l'Autre, il réussit à en venir à bout de la serrure, qui lâcha subitement pour laisser la porte s'ouvrir toute seule. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, pour aider cette femme, mais c'est là, qu'il fut le plus choquer. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, bien trop en état de choc. Cette pièce, derrière cette porte, c'était le couloir d'entrée du manoir. Il y avait la grande porte d'entrée ouverte, l'agent Romanoff et l'agent Barton entrèrent et s'arrêtèrent sur la gauche, Thor à côté d'eux avec Mjolnir dans sa main droite. Captain se tenait derrière eux, et Tony juste sous l'encadrement de la porte. Attendez, on à oublier quelqu'un. Oui, on à oublier Bruce. Bruce ce tenait à coté de Captain, juste derrière les deux espions. Soudain, tout ce déclencha tel un feu d'artifice ou une fête surprise. Des milliers de petites LED s'allumèrent, faisant des flashes blanc, orangée, ou rouge. Autour d'eux, des sorcières bougeaient grâce à des automatismes, une sorte de grosse boulle avec un drap blanc dessus faisait office de fantôme, des citrouilles de toutes formes et de toutes sortes de « visages » étaient posées un peu partout. Une musique sonores typique d'un film d'horreur ce mis en route, et des bruits tels que des pas, des cris d'animal, des grincements ce fit entendre. L'un des autres effets de Stark, parfaitement réussis. A la vitesse de l'éclair, Clint attrapas son arc, et envoya des flèches sur ce qui bougeait autour de lui. Natasha avait sorti l'un de ses flingues, et tiraient avec précisions. Thor envoyait Mjolnir détruire deux ou trois citrouilles les réduisant en purées orange, Steve décrochait une droite à un t-shirt sur un cintre faisant office d'ombre grâce à un jeu de lumière, Tony se marrait comme un dingue à la porte, et lui, Bruce, avait les yeux fermés, et les poings serrés. Son visage pâlissait, laissant peu à peu un visage verdâtre apparaitre. Il faisait tous pour empêcher Hulk de faire son apparition. Cette scène c'était déjà produite. Cette scène, c'était leur arrivé au manoir. Quand il y avait failli y avoir un accident concernant l'Autre. Bruce était choquer, choquer de voir la même scène, mais sous un angle différant. Comment c'était possible ? Ça, Stark ne pouvait le reproduire, parce qu'il c'était passé exactement la même chose qu'il c'était passé cette fois-là. Et puis, c'est là qu'il s'aperçut que quelqu'un d'autre était présent avec eux, à ce moment-là. La femme qui avait appelé à l'aide derrière la porte. La femme qui l'avait poussé à ouvrir cette porte de force, pour aller l'aider. Elle était totalement paniquée, elle était même apeurée. Mais elle n'avait pas peur des décorations et des effets de Stark, ni même de nos héros, elle avait peur _d'autre_ chose. Et puis cette femme, c'était une autre femme, ce n'était pas celle qu'il avait vus sur la terrasse en robe de mariée, un couteau pointé dans la poitrine. Non, cette femme, elle était blonde et plus petite. Elle devait avoir 18 ans à peine, elle était jeune, habillé normalement. Elle appelait à l'aide, elle leur demandait de l'aider, elle se mettait en face d'eux, en face de chacun, et eux, c'est comme si ils ne la voyaient pas. Comme si elle n'était pas là, ou transparente, invisible. Elle s'approchait de Clint, et elle voulut même le secoué en le prenant par les bras, pour qu'il pose son regard sur elle, mais ses membres traversait ceux de Barton, comme si elle n'était qu'un fantôme. Elle regardait ses mains, prises de sanglot, ce demandant ce qu'elle était devenue. C'est là qu'elle vit Bruce, les yeux fermés et elle s'approcha alors de lui, prise d'un espoir. Elle lui parlait, lui demandait de l'aider, elle se tenait juste en face de lui. Pourtant, à aucun moment il n'avait entendus sa voix. Bruce avait le souffle coupée, de voir une tel scène ce déroulé sous ses yeux. La jeune femme commençait à pleurer, et elle disparaissait, telle une âme qui quitte ce monde.

Banner se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle coupé. Il respirait avec difficulté, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Effrayé par son cauchemar, il lui était impossible de refermer l'œil. Ses membres étaient tout tremblants, il était pris de sueur. Quel horrible cauchemar venait-il de faire. Sa c'était de la faute de Stark, son foutu manoir foutait vraiment la trouille !

Peut-être que le docteur Banner venait de perdre le sommeil, mais il semblerait que Steve l'ai récupéré. En effet, Captain America venait de s'endormir, un sourire sur le visage. Il dormait depuis déjà cinq minutes, quand le bruit d'un vase cassé le réveilla en sursaut. Il alluma immédiatement sa lampe torche, et passa la pièce entière sous le projecteur de lumière. Rien. Il se rallongea, souffla, quand il entendit sa porte se verrouiller. Quoi ? Comment ça « _verrouiller_ » ? Personne n'avait de clé, la porte ne pouvait être fermée qu'avec le verrou intérieur, et il était le seul dans sa chambre ! Ou du moins, il le pensait. Ces pensées furent tout de suite tournées vers une personne du manoir.

-Stark, je te jure que si tu es dans cette chambre et que tu essai de me faire peur, je botterais ton petit cul de milliardaire !

Comme il aurait pu s'en douté, le concerner ne daigna pas sortir de sa cachette.

-Très bien, tu veux jouer à cache-cache ? Ok, je suis sûr que je vais réussir à te trouver en moins de cinq minutes ! S'exclama le Captain, visiblement très furieux.

Il repoussa ses couvertures à ses pieds, et se leva. À l'aide de sa lampe torche, il regardait partout où quelqu'un aurait pu se cacher. Il chercha sous le lit, derrière la commode, derrière les rideaux de la fenêtre ou du lit, dans l'un des quatre coins de la pièce, mais rien. Soudain, de nouveau le bruit d'un vase qui s'explose contre le sol ce fit entendre. Captain se retourna brusquement, éclairant -ou plutôt éblouissant- la source du bruit. Personne, même pas l'ombre d'un chat. Et pourtant, par terre, il y avait bien un vase brisée. Il regardait de nouveau autour de lui, mais rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Cette fois, un autre bruit attira son attention, le bruit d'un meuble que l'on déplace. Il éclaira la commode, personne. Il sentit le rideau bougé, mais rien. On aurait dit que les objets de la chambre bougeaient tout seul ou était bougé par quelqu'un d'invisible. Un autre bruit, cette fois en direction de sa table de nuit, l'inquiéta. On entendait un objet qui bouge. Il l'éclaira, et il ne vit qu'une statuette. Il passa la lumière vers son lit, et le même bruit recommença. Il re-éclaira l'objet, et c'est avec surprise qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait bougée. Il éteignit la lumière durant trois secondes, et quand il l'a ralluma, la statuette était tout près du bord. Encore un centimètre ou deux, et elle tombait. Steve s'approcha de la petite statue, et la pris dans sa main, cherchant un quelconque fil qui aurait servi à déplacé l'objet à distance. Mais il ne trouvait rien d'anormal dessus. Il la reposa alors, au centre de la petite table, et ce tourna pour une fois encore, analysé la pièce. Ne voyant rien d'anormal, il s'assied sur son lit, poussant un las soupire.

-C'était très marrant Stark, mais maintenant c'est bon. Dit-il encore persuader que le héros était derrière tout ça.

De nouveau, aucune réponse. Il allait poser sa lampe sur la table de chevet, quand il s'aperçut avec frayeur que la statuette avait disparu. Elle n'était plus là, pourtant, Steve était resté à coté depuis le moment où il l'avait reposé. Comment Tony avait réussis à la prendre sans se faire voir ? Il éclairait de nouveau la pièce, pour tenter de le surprendre debout, s'apprêtant à s'en aller ou à se cacher, mais ce qu'il vit posé par terre, juste devant la porte-fenêtre donnant accès au balcon, le fit bien plus peur. La fameuse statuette était là, pointée dans sa direction. Il éteignit sa lampe, resta plonger dans le noir durant quelques secondes et éclaira l'endroit de nouveau. Plus de statuette. Encore disparut. Il posa sa main sur son lit, et ses doigts effleurèrent quelques choses. Il éclaira sa main, et réalisa avec stupeur, que la statuette était posée juste à côté de lui. Voyant cela, il sursauta et se releva d'un bond, en reculant de son lit de quelques pas.

-Merde, c'est quoi ce délire ?! Hurla-t-il.

Soudainement, quelque chose le percuta de plein fouet, et lorsqu'il vit ce que c'était, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le bureau de sa chambre l'attaquait ! Il repoussa violemment le meuble contre le mur, et esquiva de justesse un livre, qui avançait droit vers son visage. Là, c'était dur de croire que Stark soit derrière tout ça, mais c'était néanmoins possible. Après tout, l'une des armures de Tony -la mark 42- était composé de plusieurs petits bouts d'armures, qui se dépliaient une fois sur l'homme et s'ajustait avec précision. Alors c'était peut être possible que Stark soit derrière cette mauvaise plaisanterie, après tout, il suffisait d'équipé chaque objet d'un circuit semblable à ceux de la mark 42, et le tour était joué ! Il esquiva une chaise volante, détruit un vase, se fit heurter par la commode, envoya valser la table de nuit, et d'un coup, tout s'arrêtas. Captain America reprit son souffle. Était-ce enfin finit ? Captain entendit frapper. On aurait dit que quelqu'un ou quelque chose se trouvait dans le premier tiroir de la commode, et tapais contre le bois, pour pouvoir sortir. Les coups devenaient de plus en plus forts et insistant. Steve s'approcha lentement du meuble, et posa sa main sur la poignée du tiroir. Les bruits cessèrent immédiatement. Il l'ouvrit brusquement, éclairant l'intérieur avec sa lampe, mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait rien. Le tiroir était vide. Puis, il entendit comme des petites pattes marcher sur le sol, traversant la pièce. Derrière lui, deux yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité. Il tourna lentement son regard vers l'animal sans doute rentrée par erreur, mais avant qu'il ne l'éclaire, la bête sans doute sauvage essaya de s'échapper à toute vitesse, prise de peur et de panique. Steve essayait de la suivre avec sa lampe, ou d'au moins voir qu'elle espèce c'était, mais l'animal était étrangement rapide, et Rogers avait du mal à le suivre. Tantôt il regardait le sol après avoir entendus des griffes marché dans sa direction, tantôt il levait la tête vers la commode sur lequel tous les objets venaient de finir par terre, tantôt c'était son lit qu'il retrouvait les draps et les coussins en lambeaux. L'animal était rapide, très rapide, et il faisait un carnage pas possible. Il faisait tomber les cadres du mur, arrachait les rideaux de la fenêtre, renversait la chaise par terre, brisait des objets, bref, il foutait un vrais bordel. Steve dû se rendre à l'évidence que sa présence ne faisait qu'accentuer la peur de l'animal, tout comme la lampe torche qu'il avait à la main. Il courut alors jusqu'à la porte, déverrouilla le verrou, et sortit de la chambre à toute vitesse. Il la referma une fois sortit, s'appuya contre la porte, ferma les yeux un cours instant et souffla. C'est à ce moment que Tony remontait l'escalier pour entrer directement dans sa chambre. Captain réalisa. Si Stark était en bas, et qu'il venait à peine de remonter, alors _qui_ était dans sa chambre ? _Qui_ avait verrouillé la porte de l'intérieur ? _Qui_ contrôlait les objets ? Steve fut pris d'un frisson, et Thor passa au même moment, une tasse de café dans la main droite.

-Vous avez froid, Rogers ? Demanda le demi-dieu en l'ayant vu frissonner.

-Vous tomber bien, Thor, il faut que vous voyez ça ! S'exclama le soldat en désignant d'un signe de la tête la porte de sa chambre.

-De quoi ? La porte ? Répondit le grand blond, en le regardant bizarrement.

-Non ! Ma chambre ! Allez-y, entrer et regardez par vous-même !

Thor entra, et laissa la porte grande ouverte. Steve n'osait même pas regarder la pièce, son regard tourné vers le couloir et les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage inférieur.

-Et bien qu'est-ce qu'ils ont vos appartements ? Ils sont corrects.

-Vous vous foutez de moi ! S'exclama Captain le regard ahurie.

Il entra dans la chambre, pour montrer à son ami l'étendus des dégâts, mais à sa grande surprise, tout était en place, tout était intact, tout était tout à fait normal. Pas de meubles éparpiller dans la pièce, aucun vases de brisés, aucun objets ou livres par terre, les tableaux étaient parfaitement accrocher aux murs, les rideaux étaient normal, et même ses draps et ses coussins n'étaient pas en lambeaux comme ils les avaient vus précédemment.

-Ce n'est pas possible… Murmura Captain encore choqué.

-Vous allez bien ? Lui demanda Thor.

-Ouais, ça va.

-Je vais vous laissez, vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin de repos, mon ami. Bonne nuit, Rogers.

Thor quitta la chambre, et regagna la sienne, laissant Captain America totalement perdu et déboussolé. Est-ce que ce qu'il venait de voir avait été réel ? Ou était-ce son cerveau ou son esprit qui lui avait-joué un mauvais tour ? Steve referma la porte de sa chambre, dévisagea chacun des meubles de la pièce, récupéra sa lampe torche et inspecta de fond en comble chaque recoin de sa chambre. Décidément, tout était à sa place, et les meubles ne donnaient pas l'impression de vouloir l'attaquer une seconde fois. Il s'allongea dans son lit, en espérant sérieusement que tout ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère vous écrire le prochain assez rapidement, mais je pense qu'il va prendre plus de temps qu'une journée…_

_En tout cas, merci encore d'avoir lus ce chapitre, et de suivre cette fic'. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit review !_


	5. Chapter 5: Piège

_Voici le chapitre 5 tant attendus par quelqu'un qui se reconnaitra D _

_D'ailleurs, si je dois remercier quelqu'un, c'est bien Elle, parce que sans Elle, bah je serais sans doute encore en train de chercher des idées ou à me dire quoi écrire ! Donc, merci ma grande ! ^^ L'idée principale pour ce chapitre vient surtout d'Elle, mais aussi de moi. X)_

_Je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire, et ceux qui m'écrivent des Reviews. Sachez que ça me fait très plaisir ! _

_**Satany :**__ J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas )_

_**Quetsche :**__ Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas vraiment qui ou quoi seras la cause de tout ça, mais j'espère trouver le moment venus! x)_

_**Chachaperon :**__ Patiente encore un peu ;D Normalement, tu devrais savoir au prochain chapitre. (Je dis bien normalement, hein xD)_

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et Joyeux Halloween ! =D_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**** Piège**

Thor venait de retourner dans sa chambre, après son petit passage par celle de Steve. Steve, qui, d'ailleurs, lui avait semblé très étrange. D'habitude, le Captain gardait la tête froide, il était le leader du groupe, il était fort, mais ce soir, il était bizarre, pas comme d'habitude, il était comme « perturbé ». Surement la fatigue, pensa le dieu nordique. De retour dans ses « _appartements_ » -comme il aime appeler sa chambre- Thor posa sa tasse de café vide à côté de son lit, et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre, pour aller sur le balcon. Il regardait l'extérieur, sans but précis. Midgard, la Terre. Un monde qui l'étonnera toujours, que ce soit par ses coutumes, ses fêtes, ou la façon dont les humains y vivent. Halloween, Thor ne voyait pas les avantages d'avoir créé une telle fête. Il n'était pas très fatigué ce soir, et sans doute dormirait-il qu'une petite heure ou deux. De toute façon, Thor était immortel, et la fatigue, il avait appris à la maîtrisé et à la contrôler, lors de ses nombreux périples avec ses amis d'Asgard, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun et Fandral. Un bruit le sortit de ses pensées. D'où pouvait-il bien venir ? Il essayait d'en discerner la source, mais de là où il se tenait, il ne vit rien. Il quitta le balcon, enfila un t-shirt propre que Tony avait acheté pour lui, et sortit dehors, quittant la demeure simplement éclairé par le reflet de la lune dans le ciel. Il entendait encore ce bruit, le même bruit qu'il entendait sur le balcon. Il en cherchait la provenance, mais il ne trouvait pas. En fait, plus il cherchait, plus il s'éloignait du manoir. Obséder par ce bruit, il marchait dans la nuit, peu importe là où sa le menait. Après une dizaine de minutes, il arriva dans une grande plaine. Une grande plaine parfaitement plate, où il est facile de voir ce qui se trouve autour de vous. Le bruit l'avait conduit jusqu'ici, il n'y avait personne, aucun objet dans cette plaine qui aurait pu reproduire ce même son, et pourtant, il continuait de l'entendre. Peu à peu, la brume ce levait, et rapidement, elle fut remplacée par le brouillard. Thor cherchait toujours la provenance du bruit qui l'avait attiré jusqu'ici, et il était de moins en moins rassuré. Était-ce un piège dans le but de l'éloignée de la demeure ou des autres Avengers ? Est-ce qu'il courait un danger ? Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un respiré juste derrière lui. Le dieu du tonnerre se figea, et se retourna lentement, mais une fois retourner, il ne vit rien. Peut-être devenait-il fou ? Peut-être qu'il entendait des voix ? Ou peut-être était-ce une ruse de Loki ? Non, Loki était enfermé dans une prison à Asgard, il lui était impossible d'utilisé sa magie depuis l'intérieur de sa cellule. Cependant, le bruit n'avait pas cessé, et ça commençait à rendre dingue notre beau blond musclé. Il continuait de chercher, même si les recherches étaient devenus bien plus compliqué, maintenant que le brouillard c'était approprié les lieux. Il s'arrêta, ce demandant dans qu'elle direction aller, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de respirations tout autour de lui. Petit à petit, le demi-dieu aperçus des ombres tourner autour de lui. Thor tourna sur lui-même, ce demandant quel était ces choses ou ces êtres, son cœur commençant à s'affoler. Les ombres tournaient, tournaient encore, et l'encerclaient. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui et le blond ne savait que faire. Il appela Mjolnir, tendis la main et pensa très fort à son marteau, mais rien ne vint. Encore ce foutu problème ! Depuis que son père, Odin, père de toute chose l'avait bannis la première fois sur Terre, lui retirant ainsi son pouvoir et son précieux Mjolnir, il avait rencontré ce problème bien plus d'une fois. La dernière fois, sa avait été lors des évènements d'Avengers, après avoir fait une chute vertigineuse de 10 000 mètres, à bord de la « _cellule_ » d'Hulk, occupé en ce temps-là par Loki, son frère, ou plutôt son frère adoptif. Sans son marteau, la bataille et la lutte allait être rude, surtout face à des adversaires dont il ignorait tout. Thor hurla, d'abord de colère, puis dans le but d'effrayer ses ennemis, et enfin, par douleur. Par douleur, parce que ces ombres, on aurait dit des spectres. Des spectres ce nourrissant de ses souvenirs les plus douloureux, l'affaiblissant de plus en plus, à chaque instant de sa vie dont il se souvenait. Même les souvenirs de ses plus sombres secrets ou de ses plus grandes peines. Son corps s'affaiblissait, les ombres tournoyaient toujours autant autour de lui, et bien assez vite, ses jambes eurent du mal à le porter. Cédant sous son poids, Thor s'écroula à genoux sur le sol, au milieu du brouillard, au milieu de la plaine. Il n'arrivait pas à lutté, face à ces adversaires peu ordinaire. C'est créatures, il n'en avait pas sur Asgard, et il n'en avait jamais vu dans d'autre monde que Midgard, et c'était bien la première fois. Au moins, la prochaine fois -si il y a une prochaine fois-, il saura se méfier de ces choses et veilleras à ne pas s'en approcher, dans la limite du possible. Les ombres tournaient toujours autour de lui, lâchant d'horribles cris effrayants et aigus, l'affaiblissant tel un rapace qui se nourrit de ces plus sombres souvenirs et pensées. Thor aurait voulu mettre fin à tout ça, parce que c'était douloureux, horriblement douloureux, et parce qu'il avait enterré pas mal de souvenir de son passé, dont il ne souhaitait pas s'en rappeler. À genoux sur le sol, Thor avait la tête baissé, ses cheveux blonds cachant son visage, les yeux clos, luttant pour rester conscient. Soudainement, il sentit une main se posé sur son épaule, et il remarqua la présence de quelqu'un, accroupis juste devant lui, à sa hauteur. Cette personne lui parlait, mais visiblement, Thor ne l'entendait pas. Le demi-dieu finit par relever la tête, et regarda cette personne, qui venait de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Oui, mettre fin à ses souffrances, car depuis qu'Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule, ses peines et ses douleurs s'étaient évanoui. Thor n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui, Loki le regardait, d'un air souriant. Le dieu du mensonge lui tendit sa main, et Thor l'attrapa, s'aidant de son frère pour ce relevé. Une fois debout, Thor regardait tout autour de lui, et ce fut avec surprise et joie, qu'il s'aperçut que tout avait disparu. Plus de brume ni de brouillard, plus d'ombre, plus ce maudit son qui l'avait poussé à venir jusqu'ici, plus de respiration autours ou derrière lui. Il tournait son regard sur Loki, lui qui avait permis que tous s'arrête, et le regarda d'un air soulagé.

-Mon frère, tu m'as sauvé… Murmura Thor, heureux, un sourire illuminant son visage.

Il le prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte bourrue.

-Euh non, non, Thor, je ne suis pas ton frère ! Boucle d'or ! Moi c'est Tony, tu trouves sérieusement que je ressemble à tête de bouc ?

Le dieu du tonnerre ne semblait pas l'entendre, mais il finit par le lâcher.

-Hey, tu m'entends ? Thor ? Et oh, Thor !

Tony claquais des doigts juste devant lui, et le concerner secoua la tête. Il reprit ses esprits, et réalisa que son frère, Loki, n'était pas là. En fait, il n'avait jamais été là. C'était Tony, depuis le début, qui était avec lui. C'était Stark qui l'avait « sauver ».

-Hey mon pote, t'es sûr que ça va ? Lui demanda le milliardaire.

Mais Thor ne lui répondit toujours pas. Il se contentait de tourner sur lui-même, s'assurant que les ennemis étaient bien partit, s'assurant que tout soit revenus à la normal. Tony aurait presque put le prendre pour un fou ou un demeuré qui voyait des choses qui n'existait pas, des choses invisibles. D'ailleurs, si le génie ne le connaissait pas, il aurait sans doute déjà appelé la police ou l'asile, pour qu'ils viennent le chercher.

-Où est-ce qu'ils sont c'est fils de Goule ? S'exclama rageusement le dieu du tonnerre en oubliant complètement qu'il avait cru voir son frère en face de lui et non Tony.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais moi j'ai rien vu en tout cas.

-Ils étaient là, ils sont entrés dans ma tête, quelles sont c'est maudite créatures qu'héberge votre monde, Stark?

-Une créature sur Terre qui rentre dans la tête des gens ? Il prit un air réfléchis durant deux secondes. Non désolé, je ne vois pas. Répondit le milliardaire.

-Comment m'avez-vous trouvez ? Lui demanda soudainement le demi-dieu.

-Je dors très peu, j'étais dans le jardin quand j'ai entendus hurler. J'ai juste suivit vos hurlements. Lui expliqua Tony.

-Merci. Murmura Thor.

-De rien, mon pote. Dit Stark en donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule du dieu. Allez, rentrons, on va finir par tomber malade avec une fraicheur pareil. Ce serait dommage, le jour d'Halloween, non ?

-Je n'aime pas votre fête, Stark.

-Au moins, sa a le mérite d'être clair. Répliqua Tony d'un ton légèrement offusqué.

Stark avança, en direction du manoir, mais il s'aperçut que personne ne le suivait. Il se tourna vers le dieu du tonnerre, et le surpris en train de trébucher, et tomber à genoux sur le sol. Tony le rejoint immédiatement en quelques pas.

-Ça va ?

-J'ai perdu beaucoup de force, je ne pense pas pouvoir marcher jusqu'au manoir.

-Je vais vous aidez, déclara Tony.

Thor passa son bras derrière le cou de Tony et posa sa main sur son épaule, tandis que Tony tenait la main de son ami et passait son bras derrière son dos pour le soutenir et l'aider à marcher. Ils rentrèrent au manoir, et le génie l'aida à monter les escaliers pour conduire le demi-dieu jusqu'à sa chambre. En haut des escaliers, Captain attendait justement le milliardaire, en faisant les cent pas. Le soldat ce stoppa à la vue de Thor.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda Steve.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, je l'ai trouvé au milieu d'une prairie, en plein délire. La fatigue je suppose. Répondit Tony.

-En parlant de fatigue, Stark, commença Clint en sortant de sa chambre, je vous jure que si vous n'arrêtez pas tous ces putains de bruits, je vous plante une flèche entre vos deux yeux ! S'exclama l'agent du SHIELD.

-Quoi ? Quels bruits ? Demanda le milliardaire d'un air innocent.

-Toute ces putains de fenêtres qui claquent, ou c'est bruits de chaîne dans le couloir alors qu'il n'y a pas de chaîne, c'est cris de sorcières, les hurlements de loups alors qu'on est dans une région où cette espèce n'est pas présente, ou simplement tous ces autres bruits qui empêche tout le monde de dormir !

Sur ces mots, Clint retourna dans sa chambre, en claquant la porte, le bruit résonnant à travers tous le couloir de l'étage.

-Mais il est fou où quoi ? Demanda Tony en s'adressant à Steve.

-Sa suffit Stark, et je vous conseille de ne pas remettre un seul pied dans ma chambre, parce moi, je ne me contenterais pas de vous planter une flèche dans votre tête. Le menaça le soldat.

Captain retourna à son tour dans sa chambre, laissant un Tony seul dans le couloir, avec un Thor pas au plus haut de sa forme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ? Demanda curieusement Thor.

-Strictement rien, répondit Tony, blasé.

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, Joyeux Halloween tout le monde !_


	6. Chapter 6: Wendy

_Bonsoir ! Désolée de l'attente pour ce chapitre 6, je voulais écrire un peu plus avant de la mettre en ligne, mais l'inspiration commence à me quitter… Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise lui aussi ! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**** Wendy**

Le soleil se levait en ce petit matin. Les rayons traversaient les fenêtres, éclairant les pièces une à une. Les rideaux de la chambre de l'agent Barton étant restés ouvert, un rayon traversa la vitre pour venir éclairer le doux visage de l'espionne russe. Natasha Romanoff avait passé la nuit dans la chambre de Clint, sa présence l'apaisant lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Le rayon du soleil la réveilla avec délicatesse. Elle remua légèrement, ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur, espérant découvrir son coéquipier allonger à ces côtés, les yeux encore clos. Mais à sa grande surprise, personne. Barton n'était plus là. Elle ce redressa doucement et inspecta le reste de la pièce, espérant le trouver, mais la chambre était vide, il n'y avait qu'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la petite pendule ancienne de la chambre -qui fonctionnait encore malgré tant d'années-. Il était 6 heures du matin. Elle se leva, sa nuisette bleue nuit étonnamment courte, et inspecta la chambre du regard, pour décelé un quelconque indice qui aurait pu l'informer de où se trouvait l'archer. Son arc et ses flèches étaient toujours dans sa chambre, sa voulait déjà dire qu'il n'était pas partit tué quelqu'un et qu'il n'était pas non plus sortit s'entrainé au tir à l'arc. Clint aimait la hauteur. Peut-être ce trouvait-il sur le toit du manoir ? Elle regardait machinalement par la porte fenêtre du balcon, et c'est là qu'elle l'aperçu. Non, il n'était pas sur le toit. Non, il n'avait pas l'air non plus d'allé bien. Il était dans le cimetière, au milieu de centaines de tombes et de pierres tombales. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, bon dieu ?! Natasha quitta la chambre du Faucon, et croisa Stark dans les couloirs. Elle ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire. Le génie imaginait déjà tout un tas de chose, faisant le rapprochement entre la chambre de Barton et l'espionne russe du SHIELD qui venait d'en sortir. C'est sûr, le milliardaire ne ce lacerait pas de crée des sous-entendus durant toute la journée à venir, voire plus, alors qu'il ne c'était strictement rien passer entre elle et Clint. Ils étaient justes partenaire. Ils faisaient le même genre de métier, travaillaient pour les mêmes personnes, ils étaient justes _amis_. Le temps pressait. Clint était dans ce putain de cimetière, et ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon, parce que _qui_ irais dans un cimetière pour le plaisir ou juste par curiosité ? Natasha entra dans sa chambre, retira sa nuisette et s'habilla rapidement, pour aller rejoindre son coéquipier. Elle quitta la maison, et passa sous la grande porte ouverte du cimetière. L'agent Barton était assis sur le sol, à peine visible au milieu de toutes ces tombes. Il avait les yeux rivés sur une pierre tombale, le regard sombre et vide. Natasha s'arrêta à côté de lui et lança un regard sur les inscriptions gravé sur la pierre et sur la photo du portrait accroché à côté du nom, juste en face de son coéquipier. Le nom ne lui disait rien, tout comme la photo d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette fille de toute sa vie.

-Clint ? L'appela-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

-C'est elle, Natasha, c'est cette fille que j'ai vu cette nuit, à la porte du manoir. C'est elle qui m'a demandé de l'aider.

-Clint, cette fille est morte il y a vingt ans.

-Je sais, Tasha, mais alors si elle est morte, pourquoi je l'ai vu hier ? Comment j'ai pu lui parler ?

Clint leva les yeux vers elle. Il était complètement perdue, il ne savait plus quoi en penser.

-Peut-être une sœur jumelle ? Proposa l'espionne en haussant un sourcil.

-J'y ai déjà pensée, mais cette fille, elle est morte à l'âge de 18 ans, et la fille que j'ai vu hier, devait avoir exactement le même âge. Si c'était sa jumelle, alors elle aurait dû avoir 38 ans. Et je t'assure que ce n'était pas le visage d'une femme de 38 ans que j'ai vu hier en face de moi.

-Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui se ressemble un peu tous, c'était surement une fille qui lui ressemble. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une coïncidence.

-Non, je t'assure que la fille que j'ai vue hier, et cette fille qui est morte et enterrée, est la même. Trait pour trait. Je te le jure Tasha, c'est elle que j'ai vu.

-Ok, admettons. Souffla l'espionne en s'accroupissant à coté de Clint. Si cette fille, et bien celle que tu as vu hier, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle était ? Un fantôme ?

-Les fantômes ça n'as jamais existé, tu le sais très bien. Murmura-t-il.

-Je t'en prie, Clint, dit moi ce à quoi tu penses dans ce cas, parce que là, je ne vois pas !

-Je ne pense à rien, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu voir cette fille, comment j'ai pu lui parler si elle est morte.

Le docteur Banner s'approcha d'eux, les mains dans les poches de son jeans. Il avait plutôt l'air de bonne humeur, contrairement aux autres, ou contrairement aux deux espions.

-Salut vous deux ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

-Docteur, le salua l'espionne rousse.

-Doc', le salua brièvement Clint. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, et comme je vous ai vu tous les deux, je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas aller vous dire bonjour ? Sourit-il en baissant son regard sur le Faucon.

Bruce remarqua immédiatement que Clint n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Lui demandé si ça allait, ne servirait à rien, Barton était un agent du SHIELD, il ne ce confierait pas aussi facilement. Seul Natasha pourrait peut-être arriver à le faire parler, et encore, ce n'était pas sûr. Visiblement, elle semblait y arrivée. Silencieux, Bruce jeta un coup d'œil à la tombe en face des deux espions du SHIELD, et son visage souriant laissa la place à un visage surpris. Son cœur loupa un battement, et sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des deux agents.

-Banner ? Vous allez bien ? Lui demanda Natasha.

-Qui est cette femme ? Demanda le scientifique, troublé.

-« Wendy », d'après la pierre tombale. Pas de nom. Répondit Clint.

-Cette photo… Cette fille, je crois que je l'ai déjà vu.

-Comment ça ? Demanda l'agent du SHIELD en se tournant vers lui.

-J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit, et je crois que cette fille y était.

-Blonde, 1m60, yeux bleus, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à la photo sur la tombe ? Lui demanda Clint.

-Oui, c'est exactement ça…

Clint et Natasha s'échangèrent un regard. Au moins, Barton n'était pas le seul à être fou, s'il l'était réellement.

-Vous l'avez vu aussi ? Demanda Banner ses yeux rencontrant ceux des deux agents.

-Moi seulement. Répondit Barton. J'ai entendu toquer à la porte d'entrée cette nuit, vers deux heures et demie. Quand j'ai ouvert, elle était là. Elle m'a dit que son petit ami la frappais, et qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle voulait passer la nuit ici, et m'as dit que ces parents viendraient la chercher ce matin dès la première heure.

-Tu ne me l'as pas dit, ça… Dis Natasha d'un ton surpris, en se tournant vers son coéquipier.

-Tu ne me l'as pas demandé, et tu me prenais déjà pour un fou, je n'allais pas aggraver mon cas. Répondit-il en souriant légèrement, avant de brusquement changer de sujet. Et votre cauchemar, Doc ?

-Je crois que vous ne voudriez pas l'entendre.

-Pourquoi ? Allez, Banner, racontez-nous !

-Disons que vous risquez de me prendre pour un fou…

-Je vous en prie, je passe moi-même pour un dingue en voyant quelqu'un que les autres ne voient pas !

-Ok. Tout se passait dans ce manoir, j'ai entendu un cri, donc je me suis levé de mon lit et j'ai cherché la provenance. Ce rêve était vraiment réaliste, j'ai vraiment crus être réveillé. Une porte c'est ouverte toute seule, je suis entrée dans une sorte de grande bibliothèque et d'un coup un cadavre m'est tombé juste devant.

-Le cadavre, c'était la fille ?

-Non, c'était un homme de quarante ans, il portait un costume. Son corps était à moitié en décomposition, le type était pendu, et avait un pieu en bois enfoncé dans le cœur. J'ai pensée à une mauvaise blague de Stark, parce que le type en plus d'avoir un pieu planté dans le cœur, il avait deux crocs, vous savez, comme les vampires.

-Le type était un vampire ?

-Je sais, ça m'as semblez bizarre aussi, j'ai crus que c'était Tony qui faisait une farce. Puis j'ai entendu le même cri que j'avais déjà entendu, j'ai continué de chercher cette personne, et j'ai vu une femme dehors, sur la terrasse derrière la maison. La femme elle devait avoir la trentaine, brune, grande, dans une robe de mariée blanche. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais c'est comme si elle ne m'entendait pas et ne me voyait pas. Elle a même traversé mon corps pendant un instant ! Ensuite, elle à regarder vers le lac, elle a lâché le verre qu'elle avait dans la main, et elle à courut jusque là-bas. Je l'ai suivi et là c'était encore plus étrange, il y avait une bête pencher sur le corps d'une fillette. Une bête du genre mi loup, mi humain. Je crois que c'est la bête qui à tuer la fillette. Je me suis retourné quoi ? Trois secondes, et après, ils avaient disparu. Plus de fillette, de bête ou de femme. J'ai entendu encore le même cri, et ça m'as mené à une porte verrouiller, une femme était juste derrière, elle appelait à l'aide. J'ai ouvert la porte, et j'ai atterris dans le couloir de l'entrée.

Bruce c'était arrêté de parler.

-Et ? Dit Natasha souhaitant en savoir plus.

-Et je nous ai vus.

-Comment ça, vous nous avez vu ? Demanda Clint en haussant les sourcils.

-On était tous là, on venait d'entré dans la maison, vous étiez tous les deux devant avec Thor, moi et Steve on était juste derrière vous et Tony était sous l'encadrement de la porte. C'était la même scène que lorsque nous somme arrivé hier après-midi. La même scène, mais sous un autre angle. Je vous ais tous vu réagir quand les effets et les décorations de Tony ce sont déclencher, et lorsque j'ai failli perdre le contrôle sur l'Autre. La fille, la blonde de dix-huit ans aux yeux bleus, elle était dans la pièce avec nous, elle nous demandait de l'aider, mais nous on ne la voyait pas et on ne l'entendait pas. Elle nous a tous demandé de l'aider, mais nous, on a rien fait.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas tout entendu. Elle disait qu'elle était bloquée je crois, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à partir, à quitter cette demeure, qu'il y avait plein de chose étrange qui se passait ici, et qu'on lui voulait du mal… Après je me suis réveillé et je n'ai pas réussis à me rendormir. Je sais que tout ça c'est complètement dingue, un vampire pendue, un loup-garou qui tue une fillette… Mais en tout cas, cette fille qui nous à demander de l'aider quand on est arrivé, c'était elle, j'en suis sûr.

Clint pris un air songeur. Puis, il se leva, lâcha un bref « Je vais tuer Stark. » et s'éloigna sans dire un mot de plus. Natasha se redressa, et le rejoint en quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter juste devant lui pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus.

-Quoi ? Comment ça tu vas tuer Stark, pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis sûr que ce connard est derrière tout ça depuis le début, je suis sûr qu'il à engager des acteurs et qu'il a fait venir exprès cette tombe jusqu'ici, pour nous faire croire fou ! Lui dit Clint en s'écartant de sa coéquipière pour reprendre la route vers le manoir.

-Mais alors comment expliquer mon rêve ? Stark ne peut pas faire ce genre de chose. Dit Banner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait, Stark passe son temps à bricoler et à fabriquer des gadgets en tout genre, il aurait très bien pu mettre au point un appareil capable de faire rêver les gens.

* * *

_Bon, voilà pour ce chapitre. Pas beaucoup de réponses, mais franchement, j'ai plus trop d'inspiration là… En plus avec la rentrer qui approche ça ne facilite rien du tout… Bah oui, dur d'écrire et d'avoir des idées, quand on à la tête ailleurs parce que la rentrer est pour bientôt. Je vais essayer de trouver et d'écrire une suite le plus rapidement possible, mais je ne vous garantis rien, je ne sais donc pas pour quand seras le chapitre 7, mais je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour vous écrire quelque chose de convenable, d'assez-bien et avec des réponses si possible. Merci de suivre cette fic', et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de l'attente à venir… En tout cas, je m'engage à là finir avant décembre, dans la limite du possible. Bonne journée ou soirée à vous et merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fanfic' jusqu'ici! _


	7. Chapter 7: Explications exigées

_Salut à tous ! Déjà, désolée pour l'attente et pardon à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine d'écrire un review et dont je n'ai pas encore répondu. Il faut dire que les cours ont repris, et que l'inspiration me manquais pour ce chapitre (et les autres d'ailleurs), et puis, la semaine je ne rentre pas chez moi, et je n'ai pas non plus accès aux ordinateurs et à internet, alors ce n'est pas super pour avancer cette fic' et surtout pour poster le prochain chapitre. En tout cas, l'ennuie des cours m'ont permis de retrouver mon inspiration ! (Ouaiiiis ! C'est qui qui ne suis pas les cours et qui passe son temps au fond de la classe, contre le mur, à écrire et à gribouiller toute sorte d'idées sur une feuille ? C'est moi ! =D Bah, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, il faut bien remédier à l'ennuie, et bizarrement, les cours m'aident à avoir de l'inspiration…) En tout cas, j'ai pris du temps pour vous écrire ce chapitre, et j'ai déjà commencé le prochain. Alors bon, je vous laisse lire la suite, et bonne lecture, en espérant que la rentré ce soit bien passé pour vous ou que le boulot ne soit pas trop désagréable pour ceux qui travail et qui n'ont pas eus de vacance ! )_

_Sur-ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**** Explications exigées**

Clint entrait dans le manoir, suivit de près par Natasha et Bruce. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit à cause de tout pleins de bruits, il n'y avait plus de courant dans cette foutu demeure, il était passé pour un fou aux yeux de l'espionne, il avait crus voir quelqu'un ou peut-être même un fantôme avant de se croire lui-même fou, ce disant que sa coéquipière avait peut-être raison, il n'avait même pas pu se reposer, il avait passé la petit matin dans le cimetière au milieu d'ossements, de tombes et de pierre tombales, il ne savait plus quoi penser de la personne qu'il avait cru voir, enfin bref, s'en était de trop pour notre archer, persuader que le génie milliardaire était derrière tout cela. Barton venait à peine de franchir le seuil de la porte, que Stark passait juste devant lui, descendant les escaliers. L'archer avait les nerfs à vif, il n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre patience et surtout de perdre son calme, mais le manque de sommeil devait y être pour quelque chose. À peine venait-il de rejoindre Stark, que l'agent du SHIELD lui donna un bon coup de poing au visage, avant de le plaquer violement contre l'un des murs, le retenant par le col de son t-shirt. Tony ne l'avait même pas vu venir, et il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle réaction de Clint, habituellement si calme, en toute circonstance et en toute situation.

-Eh, du calme, je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ? Répliqua Stark troublé, en dévisageant l'Avengers qui n'avait toujours pas ôté ses pattes de lui.

-Ne faire pas l'innocent, Tony, vous ne méritiez même pas mon poing sur le visage, vous méritez bien pire !

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait bon sang ?! Expliquer moi que je puisse comprendre !

Clint le regardait d'un air menaçant, serrant les poings le plus possible autour du tissus, pour ce retenir de le frapper ou de lui faire bien pire.

-Vous le savez très bien, Stark, pas besoin de faire l'innocent ! Vous faite chier votre monde, comme d'habitude avec vos blagues puériles et même enfantin. Vous ne cessez de vous en prendre aux autres, et …

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, le coupa le génie, parce que là sérieux, je pourrais vous dire la même chose à vous tous !

-De quoi vous parler ? Demanda curieusement Natasha.

-Je sais que je vous ais tous fait des tas de blagues stupides, des farces pas très marrantes pour vous, mais tordante pour moi de voir vos réactions, mais sérieux, m'accuser de tout ce qui -soit disant- vous arrive, je trouve ça injuste, encore plus d'abîmé mon si jolie visage, robin des bois.

-Comment ça ? Stark, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Demanda le docteur Banner.

-Ce que je veux dire ? Je ne sais pas moi, votre délire de vengeance, tout me mettre sur le dos alors que je n'y suis pour rien à toute vos histoires inventées, que vous m'accusiez et que sa me rende fou, ok, je peux encaisser même si c'est assez dur, mais que vous me frappiez pour rien, sa je n'accepte pas.

Stark avait pris un air et un ton étonnement sérieux, peu de moment comme celui-ci pouvait se produire chez le philanthrope.

-Ne fait pas votre innocent, Stark, le truc du fantôme, la tombe de cette certaine « Wendy », le cauchemar de Banner, les bruits qui m'empêche moi et Tasha de dormir la nuit…

-Les objets qui bougent mystérieusement tout seul, ajouta Captain en sortant du salon et en rejoignant le petit groupe.

-Quoi ? Mais quels tombes, quel fantôme, quels bruits, quels objets qui bougent tout seul ?

-Et le courant aussi, ajouta Bruce.

-Et ! Ne me mettez pas sa de plus sur le dos ! Je n'ai rien fait de tout cela, de tout ce que vous m'accusez ! Déjà le fusible, je vous ai dit que quelqu'un l'avait retiré, personne n'as voulu me croire, je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi, en plus à cause de l'orage et des fusibles manquant, tous mes supers effets spéciaux et gadgets censée vous faire peur ne fonctionne plus ! Les bruits là et tout ce que vous m'avez accusé d'avoir fait cette nuit, ce n'était pas moi, je n'ai rien fait, mes gadgets ne fonctionne plus, ils ne peuvent plus reproduire les sons que j'ai enregistré ! Et puis vous Captain, les objets qui bougent tout seul, comment voulez-vous que je fasse cela ? Et puis ça s'est passé quand votre truc ?

-Hier dans la nuit, Thor était partit ce chercher une tasse de café.

-Ce moment, alors ? Celui ou je suis remonté de la salle ? Comment vous vouliez que je sois à la fois en bas, et en haut, dans votre chambre ? Sérieux ? Je sais que je suis fort, mais malheureusement pas à ce point !

Captain était sérieusement pris de doute et Natasha semblaient prit de doutes. Et si l'homme disait vrai ? S'il n'était en rien derrière tout ça ?

-Et foutez-moi la crise de Thor sur le dos aussi, tant que vous y êtes !

-Quelle crise ? Demanda Clint d'un ton normal, mais sans relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur le génie.

-Je n'en sais rien, il s'est mis à déliré à 20 minutes du manoir, au milieu d'une prairie, on aurait dit un dingue sérieusement atteint au cerveau, il m'as même pris pour son frère, et j'ai dû l'aider à revenir jusqu'ici et à l'emmener dans sa chambre, il était incapable de marcher seul ! Et votre rêve là, docteur, comment vous voulez que je vous fasse rêver ? Sérieusement, vous prenez pour un faiseur de miracles ? Je ne peux pas tout faire ! -Du moins, pas encore.- Et vous deux, dit-il en se tournant vers les deux espions, les bruits, c'est normal, nous sommes dans une vieilles baraques, il y a forcément des bruits, des courants d'air, des objets qui sont agité par le vent, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi bruyant à votre goûts, mais moi personnellement, j'ai dormis comme un bébé et rien ne m'as empêcher de piquer un somme, je n'ai rien entendu du tout ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le fait d'être un agent du SHIELD ai développé votre ouïe à un point pas possible. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de fantôme, et c'est qui cette Wendy, d'abord ? La petite copine de Peter Pan ? Vous voyez des personnes de conte de fée maintenant ?

-C'est une fille que j'ai vu cette nuit à la porte du manoir. Mais d'après l'une des tombes dans le cimetière, elle est morte il y a 20 ans.

-Vous voyez des fantômes ? Dit Tony d'un ton amusé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ces dents.

-Ou une fille, une actrice qui aurait joué la comédie ou un rôle pour me faire croire fou. Une personne qui aurait été engagé par vos soins par exemple ! Dit Clint.

-On s'en fou de ce qu'elle était ou de qui elle est, la question est : Si nous admettons que Stark n'as rien à voir avec toute cette folie, alors qui s'amuse à jouer avec nous? Intervint Natasha, en se mettant à coté de Tony et de l'agent Barton, et en posant son regard sur Clint.

L'espion relâcha le milliardaire, et s'écarta de quelques pas pour éviter que ses mains ne rencontrent de nouveau son t-shirt ou le cou de l'homme.

-Je suis sure que c'est vous, Tony, déclara Captain, c'est vrais quoi, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé d'étrange depuis que vous êtes ici ? Il nous est tous arrivé quelques choses de fou, alors qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

-Euh, tout le monde m'accuse alors que je n'ai rien fait, ce n'est pas assez fou pour vous ? Répondit le concerner visiblement pas très content de jouer les victimes.

-Ok, stop, on va en rester là, intervint l'espionne russe.

Clint grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles tout en s'éloignant en direction du salon, Captain soupira de désespoir et s'en alla dans la cuisine, Banner restait près de la porte, Natasha à coté de Tony, et Tony après un court instant, décida de ne rien ajouté, et de remonter l'escalier en direction de sa chambre. Banner récupéra quelques billets dissimulé dans sa valise, sous son lit, et quitta la demeure à pied pour se rendre aux magasins de la ville, acheter des fusibles, marcher lui ferait du bien, du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait dit à Natasha avant de s'en aller. Quand à Thor, il n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre, bien trop occupé à ronfler. Natasha entra dans la grande pièce qui faisait office de cuisine et de salle à manger réunit, et alla s'installer à coté de Clint, sur l'unique canapé de la pièce. Assise le dos contre un accoudoir et les pieds sur le fauteuil, elle attrapa un bouquin et entama la lecture, sans dire un mot. À côté, au milieu de la cuisine équipée, Steve ouvrait un placard au-dessus du lavabo, et une casserole lui tomba dessus, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol en résonnant d'un abominable bruit.

Après quelques heures, Steve avait décidé de faire à manger. Des pâtes, parce qu'il ne savait pas faire grand-chose avec tout ce mobilier bien plus jeune que lui, dont il ne savait pas s'en servir. Clint avait mis la table, et Bruce venait tout juste de rentrer, l'aidant à mettre les couverts et le pain qu'il avait également ramener de sa petite excursion en ville. La cuisine était bientôt prête, et on entendit quelqu'un descendre avec rapidité les marches de l'escalier. Tous les regards se tournaient vers l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, et ce fut le visage de Tony qui apparut. Chaque regard semblait se crisper de le voir, mais Stark semblait s'en moquer. Il paraissait énerver, bien plus que tout à l'heure quand il avait reçu un coup de poing par l'archer du SHIELD. Qu'est ce qui l'avait mis dans un état pareil ?

-Bon c'est bon, c'était très marrant, vous m'avez foutu la peur de ma vie, vous pouvez être fier de vous mais maintenant vous pouvez dégager cette chose de ma chambre ? Parce que là votre type à l'air d'être à fond dans son rôle, on dirait presque un fou ! C'était marrant cinq minutes, mais là ça va faire vingt minutes et ces plus possible de l'entendre grogner en frappant à la porte fenêtre du balcon dans l'espoir que je lui ouvre, en plus son costume pus tellement le chien mouillé et les ordures ménagères ou les poubelles que l'odeur arrive à passer à travers le carreau, et c'est insupportable pour mon odorat. Alors si vous pouviez dire à votre gars d'arrêter de jouer la comédie et si vous pouviez également le dégager de là, ce serait super. Et tant que j'y suis, je trouve sa vraiment injuste et ignoble de votre part de me faire une chose pareil. Je n'ai rien fait, je vous l'ais dit que rien de ce qui vous est arrivé est de ma faute, et pourtant, vous avez quand même tenus à faire votre genre de vengeance collective, merci les gars. Franchement, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme j'apprécie. Et dire qu'après on me demande d'arrêter mes blagues puériles et enfantins.

Les autres l'avaient écouté, ne comprenant même pas la moitié de tout ce qu'il racontait. Stark était étonnement sérieux, et vraiment en colère. Ne les voyant pas réagir, Stark ce retourna pour s'en aller.

-Ok, je vais me démerder tout seul, mais venez pas vous plaindre si vous devrez appeler une ambulance pour le type que vous avez engagé.

-Attendez Stark, l'interrompis Captain, quel type ?

-Votre gars que vous avez engagé pour me faire flipper, faite pas l'innocent avec vos têtes de déterré, je sais que c'est vous, et c'était amusant cinq minutes vous voyez, mais là ça ne l'es plus.

-Tony, on à engager personne, il n'y a que nous ici.

-Je vous en prie Captain, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que je vois des fantômes. Répliqua Stark, le pointant du doigt d'un air menaçant. Alors s'il vous plait, dégager votre gars de là si vous ne voulez pas que je lui fasse de mal.

Au même moment, quelqu'un appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette de la porte de l'entrée, qui fit retentir un parfait « Ding Dong » à travers toute la maison.

* * *

_-Petite parenthèse-, je pense écrire encore un chapitre ou deux, et ce seras la fin de cette fic' ! Il faut dire que Halloween est passé, et que dans un peu plus d'un mois, c'est Noël, alors bon, faut bien en terminer avec Halloween pour cette année et laisser la place à d'autre super fic' écrit pas des autres auteurs ! )_


	8. Chapter 8: Farce ou Friandise ?

_Salut salut ! _

_Voici le chapitre 8, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Il est assez long, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, alors, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**** Farce ou Friandise ?**

En plus de sonner à la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, quelqu'un d'autre s'amusait à toquer en même temps. Qui pouvait bien venir leur rendre visite à midi, alors que le manoir ou les Avengers se trouvaient en « vacance » était dissimulé au milieu de la forêt, caché à la vue de tous, et ou seul un chemin pouvait mener quiconque jusqu'ici ? Personne n'osai faire un mouvement, alors Clint pris son courage à deux mains et se leva, pour aller ouvrir. On toqua encore, et lorsqu'il ouvrit, la personne derrière reproduisait machinalement le mouvement, brassant l'air de sa main. S'apercevant que la porte venait de s'ouvrir, l'individu relâcha son bras le long de son corps, et leva les yeux sur notre archer.

-Farce ou friandise ! S'exclamèrent joyeusement les deux petits monstres hideux, haut comme trois pommes, debout devant la porte de la maison.

Clint les toisa et les examina du regard durant une dizaine de seconde, sans bouger d'un poil.

-Stark, il y a un Frankenstein et un Dracula qui réclame des bonbons ! Déclara ce dernier.

Puis, il relâcha la poignée de la porte, et la laissa grande ouverte, pour retourner auprès des autres, dans la cuisine. Il s'allongea dans le canapé, tandis que Stark sortait un paquet de bonbon de l'un des placards de la pièce, poussais un soupire, se dirigeant vers la porte rester ouverte. Il donna aux deux garçons d'environs 6 ou 7 ans quelques bonbons, leur adressa quelques mots, et referma la porte, encore agacé par l'histoire de vengeance de ces amis. Il retourna dans la cuisine, parce qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec cette histoire, mais voilà qu'alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour en reprendre là où il en était, quelqu'un d'autre frappa à la porte, l'empêchant de prononcer ne serais-ce qu'un seul mot. Stark repris son paquet de bonbon, et retourna à la porte, pour ouvrir. Encore d'autres enfants. Un squelette, une momie et une sorcière cette fois. Et après quelques friandises offertes, ce fut d'autres enfants qui arrivèrent dans le but de récolter des bonbons. En fait, à peine Stark venait-il de refermer la porte, que quelqu'un d'autres toquait. Tout un défilé de monstres en tout genre, ou de créatures sordides défilaient devant la maison. Tantôt c'était une gamine déguisé en chat, tantôt un gamin avec un drap blanc sur la tête... Les « Ding-Dong » raisonnant sans cesse et les « toc-toc » sur le bois de la porte devenaient assez énervant à la longue, surtout que les friandises diminuaient à vue d'œil et que tout le monde en avait assez d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, et Stark répété les mêmes paroles ou les mêmes mots. Habituellement, il devait adorer cela, le génie, accueillir des gamins le jour d'Halloween, en bas de la tour Stark, c'était sans doute son moment de fierté quand il en profitait pour faire peur aux gamins venus réclamer des friandises ou en leur donnant des bonbons fabrications Stark qui devait leurs procurés différents effets tels que des sensations de picotement sur la langue, ou autres effets « amusants » surtout pour celui qui n'en mange pas mais qui voit tout ! En tout cas, aujourd'hui, il ne semblait pas particulièrement amusé, surtout que ces gamins ne laissait à aucun des héros ne serait-ce qu'une minute de répit. Allonger dans le canapé à coté de Clint, la tête posé sur ses genoux, l'espionne russe posait son bras sur son visage, ferma les yeux et ronchonna.

-Faite que ça cesse, s'exclama-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerf, visiblement agacée par la suractivité autour de la maison.

C'est vrais quoi, ça ne doit pas être évident pour des agents du SHIELD qui ont l'habitude de surveiller chaque recoin de l'endroit où ils vivent et d'observer chaque personne pour s'assurer qu'aucun ennemis ou personnes malintentionné ne soit là pour leur faire du mal. Alors observer et analysé sans cesse des tas de gosses déguisés et portant quasiment tous des masques donc difficile à identifier, ça ne devait pas être amusant, sa devait même être épuisant et frustrant. Steve soupira en éteignant le gaz, Banner jouait avec sa fourchette pour se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la porte d'entrée, et Clint posa une main d'encouragement sur l'épaule de Natasha. Lui aussi n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise de toute cette agitation, mais concentré sur son téléphone portable, il arrivait assez bien à dissimulé son agacement et sa frustration aux yeux des autres.

-Les gars j'ai un problème, dis Stark en entrant dans la cuisine, alors que Steve était en train d'égoutter les pâtes toute « collantes ».

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Thor torse-nue et en pantalon de pyjama, qui descendais tout juste des escaliers, ses cheveux blond en bataille, une petite mine et un air encore endormis, lâchant un magnifique bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Le dieu du Tonnerre venait visiblement de ce réveillé, et entrait dans la cuisine, pour ce servir une bonne tasse de café.

-On n'a plus de bonbon. Lâcha Tony d'un ton étrangement désespéré.

-Rectification, TU n'as plus de bonbon. Répondit Clint d'un ton parfaitement normal, sans même relever la tête vers le milliardaire.

**-**Mais qu'est-ce que je vais leur donner ? Demanda l'homme.

-Rien, tu n'as qu'à leur dire que tu n'as plus de friandise. Répondit Clint.

On toqua de nouveau, Tony ouvrit la porte, et tomba nez à nez avec cinq enfants déguisés, tendant leurs petites mains ou leur petit seau de confiserie vide ou à moitié vide.

-Farce ou friandise ! S'exclamèrent les enfants en un jolie cœur.

-Salut les enfants, désolé, mais je n'ai rien pour vous, les autres m'ont déjà tout prit ! Répondit Stark légèrement mal à l'aise mais ce forçant à sourire.

-Farce ou friandise ! Répétaient les enfants, en tendant encore un peu plus leurs petites mains vers le milliardaire.

-Et ! Vous m'avez entendu ? Je n'ai plus rien !

-Farce ou friandise !

-Désolé, mais tout ce que je peux vous donner ce sont des pâtes ! Je n'ai plus de bonbon !

-Farce ou friandise !

Stark souffla et leur claqua la porte au nez avant de s'adosser contre la porte. Décidément, autant aimait-il fermer la porte au nez aux gars envoyé par Fury ou à n'importe qui d'autre venu l'embêter, comme il pouvait détester le faire à des enfants. Sans doute cette sensation de cœur brisé était-elle accentuée depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harley, après l'attaque du Mandarin il y a quelques mois. Tony pensait sans doute qu'ils allaient partir, car d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'aurais fait des enfants normaux, mais pas eux. Eux, ils avaient l'air de s'acharner. Ils frappaient de nouveau à la porte, appuyaient sur le bouton de la sonnette, réclamais des bonbons, ou menaçait de leur jeter un mauvais sort. Les cris derrière la porte des gamins obséder par les friandises tapaient sérieusement sur les nerfs de l'espionne russe. Elle soupira, se redressa sur le canapé, et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée en jurant quelques mots incompréhensible dans sa langue natale, que seule elle pouvait comprendre. Stark ce poussa immédiatement de l'entrée, je vous assure que si vous verriez la tête que faisait Natasha, vous feriez de même, sans poser de question de peur d'attirer les foudres sur vous. Elle ouvrit la porte, et baissa les yeux sur les cinq mioches.

-On vous as dit qu'on n'avaient plus de bonbon, ni de friandise ou de quoi que ce soit, alors merci d'arrêter de toquer ou de sonner à la porte, et merci de quitter cette propriété pour aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ailleurs. Dit l'espionne d'un ton calme, le visage souriant, alors qu'en fait dans sa tête, elle n'avait qu'une envie : les étranglés jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

En tout cas, elle n'attendit pas leur réponse, et referma la porte du plus naturellement possible, sur un silence pesant. Aucun des Avengers n'osait ouvrir la bouche, enfin, Clint l'aurait fait si il en avait eu envie, parce que c'était bien le seul que Natasha ne faisait pas peur, et parce qu'à lui, l'espionne n'aurait -sans doute- rien fait, mais en ce moment précis, personne ne parla. Natasha retourna s'allonger sur le canapé, reposant sa tête sur les cuisses de l'archer, fermant les yeux comme pour savourer cet instant de silence. Instant de silence, qui ne dura malheureusement pas, alors que tout semblait le faire croire. En effet, les enfants derrière la porte reprenait de plus belle, frappant de leurs petits poings serrés, s'acharnant sur le bouton de la sonnette, hurlant la fameuse phrase « Farce ou friandise ! ». Natasha posa une main sur son visage et soupira en lâchant un petit cri d'exaspération.

-Faite taire ces gosses ou je vous jure que je vais chercher mes flingues, murmura l'espionne.

-Tient bon, Tasha, je suis sûr que Tony vas trouver une solution.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ces enfants ? Demanda curieusement Thor en buvant la dernière gorgée de sa tasse de café.

-Ils veulent des bonbons, mais on n'en a plus. Répondit Steve qui venait de poser la casserole de pâtes sur un sous-plat sur la table. On mange. Ajouta-t-il en plongeant la cuillère en bois dans le plat, après avoir ajouté une petite touche de sel.

Les deux agents du SHIELD ce levèrent et prirent place à table, et Tony après avoir jeté un œil distrait à la fenêtre donnant vue sur dehors, vint lui aussi s'installer avec mes autres. D'ailleurs, avec cette histoire, il avait complètement oublié ce pour quoi il était descendu, et avait même oublié la colère qu'il éprouvait envers ses camarades. Banner se servait, ainsi que les autres, et Barton attrapa le Ketchup pour donner du « goût » à la cuisine de Captain. Il mettait tellement de sauce, que ce n'était plus des pâtes au ketchup, mais du ketchup aux pâtes. Natasha le réprimanda, lui disant que trop, ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé, et qu'un agent devait rester au meilleur de sa forme, mais Clint l'ignorait, ajoutant un peu plus de sauce pour l'embêter. Natasha soupira. Thor laissait sa tasse de café dans l'évier, et fit comme n'importe qui servit et dont le repas envenimais les narines, il goûta à la cuisine de Captain, en même temps que les autres. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Clint s'étouffa dès la première bouchée, Natasha posa une main devant sa bouche, mâchant ce qu'elle avait du bout des dents en tirant une tête qui voulait en dire long, Bruce buvait un grand verre d'eau, et Tony avala immédiatement un morceau de pain, avant de repousser son assiette plus loin devant lui et de s'exclamer sans aucun remord :

-C'est quand la dernière fois que vous avez cuisiné des pâtes, Captain ?! Non, attendez, je reformule ma question, c'est quand la dernière fois que vous avez cuisiné ?

-C'est délicieux, ami Steve ! S'exclama le dieu blond, en mâchant la bouche grande ouverte, à être écœuré du spectacle qui s'offrait à vous.

Faut dire que voir les aliments être broyés à l'intérieur d'une bouche, ce n'était pas forcément très appréciable. Ça avait tendance à être écœurant plutôt qu'à vous donné faim, si vous voulez mon avis. En tout cas, Thor devait bien être le seul sur cette Terre à aimer la nourriture de Rogers, et surtout à en manger plus d'une bouchée ou deux. Les enfants n'avaient pas cessé de taper, de sonner et de réclamer, et tout le monde en avait marre. Tony se leva de table, attrapa son assiette, et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Les cinq gamins le fusillait presque du regard, et sans attendre qu'ils ne prononcent un mot, il vida son assiette dans les sacs à bonbon des enfants.

-Voilà, ça vous plait ? C'est tout ce que j'ai à bouffer, profitez-en, il y en a une casserole entière sur la table. Cuisiné par Captain America, je suis sure que vous pourriez vous faire des millions en la vendant sur e-bay ou n'importe quel autre site de vente. Au pire offrez-le à un dieu, il devrait adorer surtout s'ils ont tous les mêmes goûts que Thor !

Après une dizaine de seconde de silence, les enfants baissèrent le regard sur leurs bonbons, dégoulinant maintenant de pâte salée. L'un deux en attrapas maladroitement avec ces doigts, et goûta avec attention et concentration. Immédiatement, le gamin cracha par terre, sur le seuil de la porte, et semblait même s'étouffer. Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-C'est fou ça, même eux n'aiment pas votre cuisine, Captain. Je crois que finalement, je commence à les apprécier ! S'exclama Stark sous l'œil mauvais que lui lançait son « ami ».

Les enfants n'avaient pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier la nourriture, en tout cas, le garçon qui avait tout recraché par terre, décida de lâcher son sac de bonbon, de pousser des grognements féroce tel un chien méchant, avant de se jeter sur la jambe de Tony tel un animal sauvage enragé. Surpris, le milliardaire recula d'un pas, et ce mis à secouer sa jambe d'avant en arrière, pour faire lâcher prise au môme, dont il retenait d'ailleurs la tête, pour éviter que le gamin ne plante ses dents dans sa jambe. Immédiatement, Steve vint à la rescousse du génie, ce qui d'ailleurs, étonna les autres, puisque Stark c'était ouvertement moquer de sa cuisine juste en face de lui, il y a de cela, quelques minutes ou secondes. En tout cas, avec la force surdéveloppé de Captain, ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à se dégager de l'enfant, et à le rejeté dehors, avant de fermer la porte à clé. Tony reprenait son souffle, faisant ralentir les battements de son cœur, tandis que Rogers verrouillait la porte.

-Bon, ça vous dit des pizzas ? Proposa Tony, encore choquer mais désireux de passer à autre chose pour oublier au plus vite, l'attaque du gamin.

Sur ces mots, Clint attrapa le téléphone de la maison, pour composer le numéro de la pizzeria dont il parcourait rapidement le prospectus. Une reine et une quatre fromage, ça vous va ? Leur demanda-t-il.

-Parfait, répondit Tony. Je vais aller… m'allonger.

Tony était encore tout retourné par les évènements. Chacun des autres Avengers affichait un sourire sur leur visage. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé qu'un gamin sautant dessus le milliardaire et souhaitant le mordre lui aurait fait aussi peur. Barton composa le numéro. Le combiné sonna une fois, avant de se couper d'un seul coup. Il regarda l'appareil ce demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Il n'y a plus de tonalité… Murmura Clint surpris.

Natasha attrapa le téléphone fixe de la maison, et en effet, il ne semblait plus fonctionner. Elle se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre, et regarda à travers.

-Les gamins ont coupé le fil. Soupira-t-elle en reposant le téléphone à sa place.

-QUOI ? S'exclama Tony au bord de la crise d'angoisse.

-T'inquiète mon vieux, on n'as toujours nos portables. Répondit Clint en sortant le sien de sa poche.

D'un coup, l'espion ce mis à pâlir, devenant presque blanc comme un fantôme. Il déglutit et leva les yeux vers les autres.

-Je n'ai plus de réseau… Murmura-t-il à peine audible.

Chacun sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et constatèrent avec stupeur, qu'eux aussi n'avaient plus de réseau, et ainsi, plus de moyen de contacter qui que ce soit.

-Ce n'est pas possible, dit Natasha, je suis sûre que j'arrivais à capté il n'y a même pas cinq minutes !

-Pourtant c'est le réseau personnel du SHIELD, on devrait capter n'importe où, même dans ce manoir perdu au fin fond de la forêt. Déclara Clint.

-Et même JARVIS n'arrive pas à me joindre, et mon portable est une fabrication STARK, il est censée fonctionner même dans l'espace ! S'exclama Tony le regard ahurie.

-Moi j'ai du réseau ! S'exclama fièrement Steve en sautant presque de joie.

Tony et Clint se ruait sur l'homme avec une lueur d'espoir dans leur yeux, mais leur sourire s'évanouirent à la vue de l'icône que montrait le soldat. En temps normal, Tony aurait éclaté de rire, et ce serait moquer ouvertement de l'homme anciennement congelé, mais la situation ne donnait pas envie de rigoler.

-Rogers, ce n'est pas l'icône du réseau ça, c'est juste l'icône qui vous renseigne sur le niveau de votre batterie. Lui expliqua l'agent Barton.

-Ah ? Alors je n'ai pas de réseau ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Non, mon vieux, vous êtes comme nous tous. Dit Tony avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Mais pourquoi c'est gamins ont coupé le téléphone ? Sa leur sert à quoi ? Demanda l'agent Romanoff.

-Par vengeance je suppose, tant qu'on ne leur donne pas de bonbon, ils casseront tout. Répondit Tony.

-Mais c'est quoi c'est enfants ? Se demanda Captain, surpris.

-Aucune idée. Des délinquants peut-être. Grogna Stark.

-Mais certains n'ont que 5 ans ! S'écria le soldat choquer.

-Ça commence de plus en plus tôt vous savez, les petits sont influencés par les plus vieux. C'est comme ça, c'est notre époque.

-On n'a qu'as allé chercher des bonbons en magasin, proposa Clint.

-J'ai voulus acheter des fusibles ce matin, mais je n'ai trouvé aucun magasin d'ouvert, c'est Halloween, tout est fermé. Répondit Bruce.

-Vous voulez dire qu'on n'as toujours pas d'électricité ? Demanda Thor.

-Non monsieur. Répondit Captain.

Un bruit de casse ce fit entendre. Les Avengers s'échangèrent tous un regard, avant de se saisir de ce qu'ils trouvaient sous la main. Le tisonnier en métal pour Bruce, des couteaux de cuisine parfaitement aiguisés pour les deux agents du SHIELD, une vieille batte de base-ball en bois renforcé pour Tony, et une casserole pour Steve. Tony regarda l'objet dans les mains du Captain, et ne put s'empêcher de le regarder bizarrement en souriant bêtement.

-Une casserole, Captain, vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux ? Demanda-t-il amuser.

-Je n'ai trouvé que ça, répondit le soldat en haussant les épaules.

Quand à Thor, il appela Mjolnir en tendant la main, et chacun des Avengers se tournèrent vers lui pour le regarder avec frayeur.

-Non, Thor ! S'écria Tony.

Mais trop tard. Le marteau du dieu passa à travers le plafond, et à travers deux ou trois murs, laissant des débris de bois et de pierre derrière lui, avant de s'arrêter dans la main du dieu du tonnerre. Tony se frotta les tempes.

-Génial, je ne vais jamais récupérer ma caution… Souffla-t-il agacée.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'origine du bruit, et ils découvrirent le carreau d'une fenêtre briser, des petites mains et des petits bras passant à travers les vitres, les gamins hurlant les mots « BONBONS », « FRIANDISES » et les phrases« FARCES OU FRIANDISES » ou encore « MAUVAIS SORT SI PAS DE BONBON ! ». On aurait clairement dis des zombis affamés, ayant sentit de la chair humaine fraiche dans la maison. Comme-ci ils étaient prêt à tout pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un foutu bonbon. Les gamins frappaient aux portes, dans les murs, sur les carreaux, brisait des fenêtres, tentaient d'entrer, répétant les mêmes mots ou les même phrases en boucle, comme hypnotisé ou posséder. Au début, ils étaient juste une quinzaine, mais ils en arrivaient de plus en plus, se multipliant en nombre et en masse. Ils atteignaient déjà la centaine, voire plus.


	9. Chapter 9: Invasion et Hulk en Colère

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Déjà, merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction, qui « l'aiment », et à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire un review qu'il soit petit ou grand ! ^^_

_Je ne vais pas trop m'attarder à vous écrire ce message, alors je vous laisse le plaisir (ou pas) de lire la suite ! =D_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**** Invasion et Hulk en colère**

Les gamins brisaient la vitre, et bientôt, l'ouverture était assez grande pour que l'un d'entre eux ne se faufile dans la demeure. L'enfant de douze ans entra dans la pièce et ce stoppa lorsqu'une lame fut pointé juste en dessous de sa gorge. Natasha semblait furieuse. Elle n'était pas du genre à ce plié aux exigences de qui que ce soit, encore moins à un gosse qui se croit tout permis et qui vient les déranger au sein de leurs « maison de vacance ». Surtout qu'avec tout le raffut qu'ils faisaient depuis des heures, il lui avait été impossible de se reposer dans le canapé, contre son partenaire.

-Tu fais un pas de plus, et je te jure que je te plante ma lame dans la gorge. Le menaça l'espionne russe.

L'enfant la regarda droit dans les yeux et ne lui répondit que par un sourire sadique, avant d'avancer volontairement vers la seule femme de l'équipe, se plantant ainsi le couteau au milieu du cou, sans ressentir ne serais-ce qu'une seule douleur, sans ressentir quoi que ce soit, sans réagir. On aurait dit un enfant du diable. Un enfant dépourvut de toute douleur. Le sang coulait le long de sa pomme d'Adam, pourtant, son sourire était toujours présent. Le sang de l'espionne ne fit qu'un tour, et ce fut bien l'une des seules fois ou elle fut choqué. Choquer par ça. Choquer par cette enfant, qui c'était volontairement enfoncé la lame du couteau qu'elle tenait dans la main. Elle retira le couteau d'un coup bref et rapide, et recula de quelques pas pour retourner auprès de ces coéquipiers. Son regard n'avait pas quitté celui du gamin qui se tenait toujours debout, devant eux. Le garçon pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, sourit un peu plus, et murmura cette phrase à vous faire froid dans le dos, en sortant de sa manche, un long couteau de cuisine semblable à celui de l'espionne.

-Farce ou friandise ?

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment quelqu'un de vivant, pouvait-il encore parler ou encore ce tenir debout, après cette retrouver avec un trou dans la gorge et après tout le sang qui avait dégouliné de sa blessure, comment pouvait-il être encore conscient ? Ils étaient tous tellement absorber par le regard du gamin, qu'aucun des Avengers ne s'étaient aperçus que Bruce devenait très rapidement vert. Ils s'en rendirent compte quand après avoir entendu un énorme grognement provenant de derrière leur dos, Thor avait littéralement volé à travers la pièce, pour finir dans le piano à queue qui c'était brisé en deux ayant amortit la chute du dieu. C'est là que le reste de l'équipe se tournèrent vers le docteur, maintenant bien plus grand qu'eux et qui fissurait déjà le plafond avec sa grosse tête verte de monstre. Hulk poussa un horrible hurlement, qui glaça le sang de ses amis, mais qui faisait étrangement rire l'enfant de douze ans. Comment un monstre pareil pouvait le faire rire ? Un gamin du diable je vous dis, un enfant insensible à la douleur, un inconscient, un petit malin. Hulk en colère, tapa des poings sur le sol, fissurant le carrelage damier de la pièce, sous le regard maladif de Tony. Qui c'est qui allait payer les frais quand tout cela seras terminer ? C'était le milliardaire, bien évidemment ! Il faut dire que la maison avait été loué à son nom, et qu'avec la note des frais de réparation, il n'y aurait que lui qui serait capable de payer. Ça ne le dérangeais pas si temps que cela, de devoir payer les frais pour tout le monde, après tout, il était milliardaire, blindé de fric, la somme qui serait prélevé ne suffirais certainement pas à le mettre sur la paille, et en plus, il ne s'en apercevrait sans doute même pas, mais il aurait tout de même préféré que son argent soit dépensée autrement. En organisant une fête, par exemple. En tout cas, l'Autre vint s'arrêter juste en face du jeune gamin, et lui souffla sur le visage, tel une bête enragé et furieuse, tel un taureau. Le garçon ne broncha pas, et osa même planter le couteau qu'il tenait dans la main, en plein milieu du front de la bête. La bête, qui elle, n'apprécia pas du tout. En effet, « Hulky » retira le couteau comme si ce n'était qu'un vulgaire cure-dent, et attrapa gentiment les pieds du gamin, avant de le propulsé avec force à travers la grande vitre de la pièce, pour qu'il finisse le cul dans les buissons. Satisfait, l'Autre hurla de joie. Enfin, on l'imaginait, parce que son cri de joie et son cri de colère était quasi-identique. Mais il n'eut pas si tant de temps que cela pour « fêter sa victoire », car cinq gamins entre 6 et 14 ans ce jetèrent sur lui, le mordant à pleine dent et le tapant de leurs petits poing en hurlant « BONBONS ! ». Hulk, furieux, tout vert, tout nu -ou presque-, tout mignon, ce mis à courir à travers les pièces de la maison en hurlant, les bras levé en l'air, faisant trembler le sol sous les pieds des autres Avengers et détruisant au passage, murs, portes, meubles et tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient tenaces ces gamins, ils arrivaient assez bien à rester accrocher à lui. En tout cas, le reste de l'équipe sautèrent sur l'occasion, pour boucher les carreaux cassés avec des meubles et du mobilier de maison, pour empêcher d'autre petits monstres déguisés d'entrer. Leur travail effectué, chacun reprit son souffle. Enfin, reprendre son souffle était un bien grand mot, parce qu'en fait, à peine avait-il soufflé une fois, que le bruit de fenêtre casser s'entendis de nouveau, mais cette fois ci, dans l'une des pièces d'à côté. Ils reprirent leurs « armes » de fortune, et entrèrent dans la pièce d'à côté, qui faisait office de salon tout simple. Une pièce lumineuse, pas de télé dans ce salon-ci, un feu de cheminé, quelques vieux canapé poussiéreux, la pièce remplit de faux cadavre, faux monstres et sorcières décorés par Stark, quelques jours plus tôt avant l'arrivée des autres Avengers. Un faux zombi ce cassa la figure à côté de Captain, qui sursauta comme une fillette. Heureusement pour lui, Tony ne l'avait pas vu. Clint s'agenouilla à la hauteur de la fenêtre et poussa le rideau, constatant que le carreau était cassé. Apparemment, les enfants n'avaient pas encore vue ce passage, car ils s'acharnaient sur la porte d'entrée, et ne cherchait pas à passer par ici.

-Vous pensez qu'un gamin à pus entrer ? Demanda Steve.

-Je crois oui, il y a du sang sur un bout de verre, et la fenêtre a visiblement été cassée de l'extérieur. Ouvrez l'œil, un des gamins doit être dans le coin. Répondit l'agent du SHIELD.

Captain tourna sur lui-même et bouscula un cercueil vide en décoration, qui s'écroula à ses pieds. Il sursauta de nouveau, ce qui cette fois, ne passa pas inaperçus aux yeux du génie milliardaire.

-Dis donc, même lorsqu'aucun de mes effets spéciaux ne fonctionne, vous arrivez à avoir peur, je suis fier de moi ! Répliqua l'homme en riant.

-Chut, taisez-vous. Intervint Natasha en tendant l'oreille, ayant apparemment entendu un bruit.

-Aidez-moi s'il-vous-plait ! Sanglota une fillette en surgissant brusquement de derrière le dos de Rogers.

Rogers qui, ce retourna brusquement, et de reflexe envoya sa casserole dans la tête de l'enfant. La pauvre enfant, qui s'écroula immédiatement sur le sol, inconsciente.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, Captain ! Je crois bien que c'était le seul gamin normal parmi toute la troupe là dehors ! S'écria Tony.

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, elle a surgit de n'importe où, j'ai crus que c'était encore un de vos objets ou décoration qui me tombait dessus !

-C'est pour cette raison que vous l'avez frappé ? Rogers vous êtes devenus fou ! Cette fillette était normale ! Vous venez de tuer le seul gamin normal de toute cette propriété !

-Et en plus vous avez frappé une fille ! Une FILLE, ami Rogers ! S'exclama Thor visiblement choqué et hors de lui.

-Oh, pas trop vite, elle est seulement assommer et elle n'as même pas d'égratignure. Dit Clint accroupi à la hauteur de l'enfant, écoutant le pouls de la fille.

-Elle n'est pas morte alors ? Demanda Captain le regard suppliant.

-Non, et Tony à raison, cette gamine n'est pas comme les autres. Elle a l'air tout à fait normal, alors que ceux de dehors, on dirait des enfants posséder ou contaminé par un genre de « virus d'Halloween ».

-Et comment pouvez-vous faire la différence, agent Romanoff ? Si ça ce peux, elle est comme tous ceux de dehors ! Dit Steve.

-Non, ceux de dehors on les yeux rouge gorgée de sang, ils sont incroyablement pâles, ne cligne pas des yeux, ont l'air agressifs, et sont comme hypnotisés. Cette fille est tout le contraire d'eux. Elle ne fait pas partit de ceux de dehors. Et en plus elle n'a pas réclamé des bonbons, elle nous a demandé de l'aide.

Un bruit assourdissant ce fit entendre, et Hulk traversa la pièce en détruisant le mur, et en hurlant les bras en l'air, alors que trois mômes étaient accrocher à son dos. Il venait juste de passer devant eux, et il était déjà repartit vers d'autres pièces. Irrécupérable ce Hulk. Surtout qu'avec tout ce raffut, il avait attiré les autres enfants vers la fenêtre cassé de la pièce, et certains arrivaient déjà à entrer. Natasha lança son couteau dans le cœur d'un gamin par reflexe et par instinct de survie, et contre toute attente, le gamin ne semblait plus humain. Il tenait debout, le cœur percé, réclamant encore des friandises.

-Tu as planté ton couteau dans le cœur d'un enfant ?! S'exclama Clint choquer par sa coéquipière.

-Clint, ce gamin est en vie, il n'as pas mal, et il est encore vivant alors qu'il n'est pas censée l'être, tu penses vraiment que c'est un enfant normal ? On dirait plutôt des morts-vivants ces gamins, et visiblement, on dirait qu'on ne peut pas les tuer ! Alors bon, excuse-moi d'avoir envoyé mon couteau dans le cœur de cet enfant, mais est-ce qu'il est encore un enfant au moins ?! Moi je crois que c'est plus un monstre, quelqu'un qui n'est pas vivant, et qui veux visiblement nous faire la peau, alors si je dois recommencer, je le ferais sans hésitation.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant, Tasha !

-Est-ce qu'il a l'air d'un enfant à tes yeux ?! Est-ce qu'il a l'air vivant ? Tu crois que quelqu'un d'humain tiendrais encore debout après une telle blessure ? Allez, il faut qu'on se tire d'ici, on ne pourra pas les retenir, ils sont bien trop nombreux.

Des gamins « possédés » fonçaient déjà sur eux. Steve attrapa l'enfant assommer et la posa sur son épaule, et ils sortirent tous de la pièce de justesse. Clint verrouilla la porte derrière eux et la barricada avec l'aide de Tony. Pile au moment où il avait fini leur travail, que des enfants en mode « zombi » fana de bonbons descendaient les escaliers de l'étage supérieur. Les escaliers de l'étage. Est-ce qu'ils avaient cassés les fenêtres de là-haut et avait réussis à grimper ? Comment avaient-ils faits ? Pas le temps de réfléchir et d'en tirer des conclusions, parce que la porte d'entrée lâcha et s'écroula sur le sol, face à une trentaine de gamins en colère. En parlant de colère, un hurlement se rapprochait de plus en plus, et les Avengers eurent à peine le temps d'évités un monstre vert tout nu, qui fonça sur la porte d'entrée, écrabouillant ou envoyant valser des dizaines de gosses. Hulk se roula dans l'herbe en face de la maison pour ce dégagé de tous les gamins, et retourna bien sagement dans la maison en sautant depuis le jardin sur le balcon de sa chambre, à l'étage et en détruisant le mur pour entrer. Hulk n'était pas doué pour tourner les poignées de portes. En tout cas, d'autres enfants allaient bientôt arriver, et il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que le manoir entier était piéger.

-Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, déclara Thor d'un ton grave, il faut qu'on quitte cette demeure au plus vite.

-Bien d'accord avec toi, boucle d'or, dit Stark.

-Vous avez raison, mais avant il faut qu'on récupère les clés de nos véhicules, parce que je suis prêt à parier qu'aucun de nous ne les as sur soi, et rentrer à pied ne me semble pas être la meilleure des solutions pour rester en vie. Il faut aussi ramener le docteur Banner parmi nous.

-Je me charge de Banner, déclara Natasha.

-Ok, nous on se charge des clés.

-Et le plan de sortit ? Demanda l'espionne.

-L'endroit est semblable à Tallahassee tu ne trouves pas ? Répondit Clint d'un air amusé.

-Oh non, cette mission a été une catastrophe, un vrai fiasco, la pire idée que tu n'aies jamais eus. Attend, Clint, tu ne penses pas sérieusement qu'on va sortir d'ici de la même manière ?

Clint baissa la tête sur le côté en souriant un peu plus.

-C'est notre seule chance, Tasha, et tu le sais très bien. Dit-il.

L'espionne russe soupira.

-Ok, sa marche, vas pour Tallahassee. Mais si tu me refais le même coup que la dernière fois, je te jure que je t'étriperais ! Le menaça-t-elle.

Natasha monta à l'étage en esquivant quelques gamins, et entra dans la chambre de Banner, qu'elle découvrit bel et bien humain, de couleur normal, et qui venait tout juste d'enfilé son pantalon par-dessus son caleçon. Visiblement, il venait de redevenir lui-même.

-Docteur, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

L'homme se tourna vers elle, tout en continuant de s'habillé.

-Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'on va pouvoir rester ici bien longtemps, même l'Autre n'arrive pas à se débarrasser d'eux.

-On à un plan, ne vous en fait pas.

* * *

_Un chapitre restant si tout se passe bien ! Je vous l'écris au plus vite, et je le mettrai le weekend prochain si je l'ai finis ;) Soyez-patient ! ^^_


	10. Chapter 10: Évasion & Retour à la maison

_Bonsoir à tous ! Je ne vais pas trop vous faire patienter pour lire ce chapitre, alors je vais faire vite. Le chapitre 10 est le dernier de cette fic' sur les Avengers & Halloween. Dans ce chapitre, vous saurez comment toute cette histoire va se terminer, et vous connaitrez quel est la cause ou qui en est la cause de tous ces évènements ! J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**** Évasion et Retour à la maison**

_1 heure 45 minutes après les derniers évènements._

Clint banda la corde de son arc, et la relâcha d'un geste rapide. La flèche fut lancer et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois planté dans la cuisse d'un gamin. Le gamin qui reçus la flèche de l'archer s'écroula au sol, et releva la tête vers le petit groupe de mec, un large sourire sur le visage. C'est vrai, c'est cruel de lui avoir tiré dessus. M'enfin, c'est gamins voulaient les grignoter quand même ! Et franchement, qui laisserais quelqu'un qu'il soit bébé, enfant ou adulte manger nos Avengers ? Peut-être que vous, vous le pouvez, mais pas moi ! Thor envoya Mjolnir dégagé quelques enfants devant eux, et Captain tapait avec sa casserole sur tout ce qui bougeait, y compris la tête de Tony, qui recevais un coup de casserole pour la dixième fois en moins de quinze minutes. Pauvre Tony, il ce tapait un de ces mal de crâne et une de ces mauvaises humeur ! Captain ouvrait la marche, avec la gamine récupéré précédemment, calé sur son épaule, toujours inconsciente, Tony était juste derrière lui, sur sa gauche, Thor sur sa droite, et Clint fermait la marche, envoyant des flèches sur leurs ennemis, pour les empêcher de les rejoindre trop rapidement. Ils étaient de l'autre côté du manoir, totalement perdue dans l'immensité de la demeure, et le groupe avait réussi à prendre quelques minutes et quelques mètres d'avances sur les gamins qui les suivaient à la trace, tel des chiens d'attaque envoyer à leurs trousses. Clint pris la tête du groupe, lorsqu'il fut temps d'entré dans une grande pièce sombre semblable à un vieux bureau. Ils entraient les uns après les autres, silencieusement et prudemment. Il faut dire que la pièce n'avaient pas de fenêtre, hormis le toit qui était fait en verre, mais il faisait nuit dehors, et seul la lune éclairait la pièce d'une faible luminosité. Sur leurs gardes, les Avengers essayaient de voir quelques choses, alors que leurs yeux n'étaient pas encore habitués à l'obscurité de la pièce. D'un coup, sans prévenir, Clint sentit un corps se jeté sur lui, et il fut rapidement plaqué et immobilisé au sol, sans même n'avoir pu voir ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus, sans même lui avoir laissé le temps d'agir ou de contrer l'attaque. À terre, sur le sol, une attaque surprise, quelqu'un juste au-dessus de lui les réflexes d'agent de Barton firent soudainement apparition. Il prit le contrôle sur les poignets de son adversaire au-dessus de lui, ouvrit sa garde et se tourna sur le côté pour maintenir son adversaire avec son tibia, tira les poignets de son opposant vers le haut, et fit un effet de ciseaux avec ces jambes, pour renverser son adversaire sur le côté. Maintenant au-dessus de son agresseur, ayant parfaitement reprit le contrôle de la situation, il bloqua son ennemis et l'immobilisa au sol. Il ne lui suffit que d'une seule seconde, pour reconnaitre cette personne qu'il venait d'immobilisé.

-Tasha ? Murmura-t-il surpris.

-Clint ? Répondit sa coéquipière.

Immédiatement, le faucon se redressa et tendis sa main à l'espionne russe, pour l'aider à se relever, et une fois debout, face à face, il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras. Il la relâcha bien assez vite, lorsqu'un Hulk le plaqua au sol, en l'envoyant boulet à quelques mètres de la russe.

-Banner ! S'exclama l'espionne. Banner tout va bien, c'est Clint.

L'Autre lui souffla dessus avant de se relever et de s'éloigner dans le noir, pour reprendre sa « forme humaine ». Il se rhabilla immédiatement après être redevenus le bon docteur Banner.

-Veillez m'excuser, agent Barton, je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était vous. S'excusa le scientifique.

-Ce n'est rien, docteur, je comprends tout à fait. Répondit Clint en se relevant et en se frottant la tête.

-Les gamins sont dans le couloir, s'exclama un Tony d'un ton infaillible et anormalement sérieux.

-Il faut qu'on bouge. Déclara Captain, la fillette sur son épaule.

-Tasha, où est-ce que vous étiez ? On c'était dit qu'on se retrouvait comme à Tallahassee, c'est-à-dire face nord du bâtiment, nous y sommes allée, et on ne vous a pas trouvé. On a cru que vous vous étiez fait prendre. Vous n'avez pas suivi le plan !

-Je sais, nous avons essayé de vous rejoindre, mais la face nord était inaccessible, les gamins sont partout, on n'a pas réussis à passer, et un groupe de gosses nous à repérer. Il y a eu quelques complications avec Hulk, mais rien de grave. Ça nous a fait éloigner des pièces que nous connaissions, et sans réseaux, impossible de vous contacté.

-Vous parlerez de tout cela plus tard, ils arrivent, il faut qu'on se tire d'ici ! S'exclama Tony en barricadant la porte de la pièce.

-Pourquoi barricader cette porte si on doit s'en aller, ami Stark ? Demanda Thor.

-Parce qu'on ne peut plus sortir par cette porte. Les gamins sont partout. Il faut qu'on trouve un autre moyen de quitter cette pièce. Une idée boucle d'or ?

-Ne m'appeler pas comme ça, Stark. Cracha le demi-dieu.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre issus, il n'y avait que cette porte. Ou ce toit en verre, au-dessus de nos têtes, mais impossible de grimper jusque là-haut. Dit la russe.

-Je pourrais peut-être y arriver avec Mjolnir. Déclara le dieu nordique.

-Oui, mais nous ne pouvons pas tous quitté cette endroit par le toit. Vous ne pourriez emmener que l'un d'entre nous. Répondit Steve, en plein moment de réflexion. Emmener la gamine, dit-il d'un ton neutre, après un instant de silence.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Tony.

-Thor n'as qu'à s'en aller avec Mjolnir, et emmener la fillette avec lui. Ça fait deux heures qu'elle est dans cet état, deux heures qu'elle ne s'est pas réveillé, elle est normal, pas comme tous ces autres gamins, vous l'avez dit vous-même, Stark, de plus, la fillette n'as pas sa place ici.

-Comme aucun d'entre nous. Fit remarquer le milliardaire.

-Oui, mais cette fillette a théoriquement plus d'année devant elle que nous. L'endroit est dangereux, nous, on saura tenir bon, on saura se défendre, nous sommes des soldats, des vengeurs, des Avengers, ce qui n'est pas son cas. Et puis dans cet état, ça me tue de dire cela, mais elle est un handicap pour nous. Elle a besoin de soin, elle s'est coupé sur la vitre tout à l'heure, en entrant dans le manoir, il faut qu'elle aille à l'hôpital, qu'elle aille ce faire soigner ou recoudre. Thor semble être le seul à pouvoir partir quand il le souhaite sans courir de risque, qu'il quitte cette endroit, qu'il emmène la petite loin d'ici, en sécurité et où elle recevra des soins, et il appelleras le SHIELD pour nous venir en aide et pour nous sortir de là.

-Nous sortir de là ? Nous venir en aide ? Vous semblez avoir oublié a qui vous avez affaire, Rogers, le SHIELD ne veux peut-être pas que tout le monde revienne.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là, docteur Banner ?

-Et bien, ils ne prendront sans doute pas le risque que l'Autre face son apparition à bord d'un avion, et il aimerait -j'en suis sûr-, savoir si c'est enfants peuvent me tuer.

-Bruce à raison, de plus, que pensez-vous que feras le SHIELD lorsqu'ils apprendront que des gamins veulent nous faire la peau et qu'ils sont un-tuable et insensible à la douleur ? Ils sont comme des super-soldats, ces gamins. L'armée ou le SHIELD voudra forcément s'en emparé et tiré profit de la situation. Dans le pire des cas, ces gamins seront des monstres qui serviront d'expérience. Dit Tony en posant son bras sur le buste d'une tête d'ours.

-Arrêter avec le SHIELD, Fury n'est pas l'ennemi de tout le monde. Je vous rappelle que grâce au SHIELD, des agents on put empêcher certaines personnes de vous faire du mal ou de vous approcher. Intervint Clint.

La tête d'ours sur lequel le bras de Tony reposait, ce cassa la figure sur le sol, et roula jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Stark passa son regard de l'ours au pilier qui l'a tenait, et remarqua la présence d'un petit bouton, qui devait être juste en dessous de la statue. Il appuya, et une porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Les gars, la voilà notre sortit, je crois que je viens de trouver un passage secret ! S'exclama fièrement le génie.

-Bien joué, Stark, répondit Steve en se rapprochant du trou qui venait de faire apparition. Quelqu'un à une lampe ?

-J'ai mon portable, il fait flash. Répondit Clint en s'approchant du soldat.

L'agent Barton éclaira le trou, qui semblait descendre en une petite pente assez raide, mais qui après, semblait être plutôt à un niveau normal.

-Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener, mais je pense que de toute façon, on n'as pas trop le choix. Où on reste ici et les gamins vont réussir à entrer et vont sans doute faire de nous tout ce qu'ils veulent, ou on va dans ce passage, et on ne sait pas où sa nous mènerait. Peut-être que ce seras bien pire que ces gamins.

-Je préfère essayer le passage secret, on ne sait jamais. Déclara Stark d'une voix nonchalante.

-Ok, on va entrer par ce passage, Thor, prenez la petite et allez-vous en d'ici. Emmener là loin de ce manoir et déposé là à l'hôpital.

-Et vous ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? Comment allez-vous quitter cette demeure diabolique ? Demanda le dieu blond.

-On va passer par le passage secret, sa nous conduira bien quelque part, on va réussir à sortir, et on pourra tous rentrer chez nous.

-Il faut y aller, les portes ne vont pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps. Déclara Bruce en rejoignant le groupe.

Thor pris la petite fille inconsciente dans ses bras, tendis l'autre bras devant lui, et Mjolnir posé dans un coin de la pièce, atterrit d'une seconde à l'autre dans sa main. De cet instant, le dieu du Tonnerre fit tourner son marteau au-dessus de sa tête, et dans un tourbillon de vent, il disparut dans le ciel, en brisant les carreaux qui formait le plafond. Le reste des Avengers n'attendirent pas plus longtemps. Steve pris la tête du groupe, avec Tony et Bruce juste derrière lui. Clint était derrière eux, et l'agent Romanoff fermait la marche. Ils avançaient dans le tunnel, éclairé par deux torches que le meneur du groupe avait trouvé en entrant. L'une des torches étaient portée par Natasha, l'autre par Rogers. La lumière qu'elles projetaient était presque égale au flash du portable de Clint. Presque égale. Mais bon, Clint n'avait presque plus de batterie, et il allait sans doute avoir besoin de son portable, une fois qu'ils seraient tous sortir d'ici. Ils étaient donc en train de marcher dans leur passage secret, qui ressemblait fort à un long tunnel étroit, qui parfois montait, parfois descendais. Le tunnel devait passer sous le manoir, et peut-être même, sous le jardin. Il y avait tout plein de chemin, un vrai labyrinthe, un endroit où il est facile de ce perdre. D'ailleurs, c'était déjà la troisième fois qu'ils arrivaient au même endroit. Comment est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir sortir d'ici, s'ils n'arrivaient même pas à trouver le bon chemin ? Clint grava une croix avec la pointe d'une de ses flèches, pour signifier qu'ils allaient emprunter ce chemin, histoire de ne pas le prendre une seconde ou une troisième fois. Il venait de finir de graver sa croix, lorsqu'un grognement rauque ce fit entendre de l'autre côté du tunnel. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il faisait tellement sombre qu'ils leurs étaient impossible de voir à plus de cinq mètres devant ou derrière eux.

-Ah mon avis, ce grognement ne présage rien de bon. Déclara le docteur Banner.

-Courez ! Hurla Clint, lorsqu'il entendit des griffes en contact avec le sol, à une vingtaine de mètres derrière eux, et, vu le bruit, l'animal à leur trousse devait être en train de courir dans leur direction. Les Avengers filaient dans n'importe quelle direction, empruntant n'importe quel chemin, ce fichant totalement des croix gravés. C'est lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un cul de sac, qu'ils prirent le temps de s'arrêter.

-Ok, je vais faire diversion, je vais attirer la bête loin de vous, et comme ça, vous pourrez trouver la sortit et vous en allez. Déclara l'espionne russe.

-Je viens avec toi. Déclara l'autre agent du SHIELD.

-Hors de question, Clint, je m'en sortirais mieux toute seule.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser affronter cette chose derrière nous, alors que tu n'as plus que deux balles dans ton chargeur et un simple couteau de cuisine !

-Je ne vais pas l'affronté, je vais seulement l'éloignée de nous !

-Je ne te laisserais pas y aller seule, Tasha, je viens avec toi que tu le veuille ou non.

L'espionne voulut protester, mais les bruits de pattes sur le sol et les grognements ce rapprochait. Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre. Elle souffla d'agacement.

-Ne soit pas à la traine. Déclara-t-elle en regardant Clint.

-On se retrouve dehors, les gars. Dit l'agent Barton avant de suivre l'espionne qui sortait de l'impasse.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent, et les deux agents du SHIELD attirèrent la bête vers eux. Ils couraient, jetant des regards derrières leur dos, pour essayer de voir à quoi ressemblait la chose, mais il faisait trop sombre. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une sortie, parce que la bête se rapprochait. Ils arrivèrent finalement, dans un couloir sans issus. Ils étaient bloquer, aucun moyen d'avancer, plus possible de faire demi-tour, la bête était là. À quelques mètres devant eux, dans le noir le plus complet, deux yeux rouges s'illuminaient dans la pénombre. Le bruit des griffes de la bête marchant sur le sol faisait froid dans le dos. Clint repoussa doucement Natasha derrière lui, comme pour la protéger, même s'il savait que l'espionne savait très bien se défendre toute seule. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il la protège. Ils reculaient de quelques pas, tandis que la bête s'approchait. Éclairé par la torche, ils virent enfin l'apparence de la bête. L'animal ressemblait à un énorme chien ou loup noir aux yeux rouge brillant, des canines blanches acérés comme des couteaux, des pattes énormes et des griffes épaisse et noir, de la bave dégoulinant de sa gueule, le poil noir comme du charbon, musclé comme une bêtes de combat, une épaisse fumée rouge de la même couleur que ses yeux, virevoltant tout autour de lui. Un parfait chien des enfers. Un cerbère. Une créature. Une créature mythologique. Quelque chose qui n'est pas censée être là, qui n'est pas censée exister, qui n'est pas censée être de notre époque. Qui n'est pas censée être là tout court. En une bouchée, sa en serait finit de Clint et de Natasha. Ils reculaient toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dos au mur. C'est à ce moment précis, que le chien des enfers décida de les attaquer et de leur sauter dessus, mais c'est également à ce moment précis, qu'un nouveau passage s'ouvrit derrière eux. Ils se baissèrent juste à temps, et la bête passa au-dessus de leur tête, et juste après que l'animal n'ai traversé le passage, le trou ce referma d'un coup bref et rapide. Ils étaient toujours dans ce foutu tunnel, mais au moins la bête n'était plus avec eux. Soulager, ils se mirent à la recherche d'une sortit, ou de leur amis. C'est après une trentaine de minutes perdue dans ces souterrains, qu'ils tombèrent pas hasard, sur Tony, Steve et Bruce. Apparemment, ils avaient trouvé un plan du souterrain, et était sur la route de la sortie. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir quitté cette foutu demeure. Ils approchaient de plus en plus de la sortie, et le soulagement ce faisait ressentir. Encore six long tunnel à traverser, et ils y étaient. D'après le plan, ils devraient arriver à l'est de la propriété, devant un mausolée cachée entre les arbres, à une cinquantaine de mètres des véhicules. C'était la sortit la plus proche et la plus sûre à première vue. Ils marchaient dans la pénombre, lorsqu'un horrible aboiement derrière eux les fit sursauter, accompagnée par de redoutable paroles : « FARCE OU FRIANDISE ?! ». Ce n'est pas vrai, encore ce foutu chien des enfers et ces foutu gamins démoniaque! Comment le cabot avait pu retourner dans le tunnel ? Et comment les gamins avaient pu trouver le passage secret ? Pas le temps d'attendre des réponses, c'était le moment de courir. Steve était toujours à la tête du groupe, et Natasha fermait la marche. Ils couraient, couraient vite pour sortir, dans le noir le plus complet, pour trouver cette putain de sortit et ce tiré loin de cet endroit. Natasha trébucha, ou plutôt, tomba dans une sorte de piège, car le sol avait lâché sous ses pieds, tel une trappe qui c'était ouvert brusquement pour qu'elle tombe et ce tue. Avec ces bons réflexes d'espionne et d'agent du SHIELD, elle se rattrapa de justesse à une vieille racine de je ne sais qu'elle plante ou arbre pouvant pousser sous la terre, et essaya de se hisser sur le rebord, mais rien à faire. La racine était fragile, plus Natasha essayerait de sortir du trou, plus la racine menaçait de casser.

-Clint ! S'exclama-t-elle tandis que des enfants -pas comme ceux rencontré précédemment mais plutôt une chose au corps d'enfant normal mais possédant une tête de citrouille sur laquelle était creuser des yeux et une bouche et pour certain un nez- levaient leurs petits bras ensanglantée dans sa direction, comme pour l'emmener avec eux ou la dévoré.

L'agent Barton entendit la voix de sa coéquipière, et fit volteface. Il faisait sombre, mais la torche que tenait Natasha quelques secondes plus tôt était par terre, à côté du trou.

-Tasha j'arrive ! Tient bon ! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant dans sa direction.

Les autres Avengers s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers eux. Le bruit de la respiration du chien se rapprochait.

-Allez-vous-en, je m'en occupe ! S'exclama l'archer.

-Non, on ne vous laissera pas ! Déclara Captain.

-Allez-y je vous dis, on vous rejoint. Allez !

Ils hésitèrent, mais ils finirent tous par obéir. Il ne restait désormais plus que Clint et Tasha.

-Donne ta main, Tasha ! Lui dit son coéquipier.

Elle essayer de résister, de rester accrocher à cette racine, mais ces deux mains était écorcher, et le sang qui coulait de ses plaies lui rendait les mains glissante. Elle voulut tendre sa main, attraper celle de Clint pour qu'il la hisse hors du trou, mais elle était fatiguée, elle ne s'en sentait plus vraiment capable.

-Allez-Tasha ! Ta main !

-Non, va-t'en, Clint !

-Hors de question, je ne te laisserais pas !

-Clint, va-t'en ! Les gamins et le chien seront là d'une minute à l'autre, dégage de là, laisse-moi !

-Non, tu vas me passer ta main, et je vais te sortir de là. On va quitter cette putain de baraque tous les deux, tous ensembles, avec les autres, et on ne remettra plus jamais les pieds ici !

-Je vais lâcher Clint, je ne peux pas te donner ma main, je n'ai plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Non, ne lâche pas ! Tu vas y arriver, Tasha. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je n'ai jamais rencontré, tu es la meilleurs espionne, tu es la meilleur partenaire que je n'ai jamais eu, tu es bien plus forte que ce que les gens peuvent penser en te voyant, je suis sûr que tu es capable de me donner ta main. Allez Tasha, je ne te laisserais pas.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Clint ? Si tu restes, tu vas mourir.

-Et si je te laisse, si je m'en vais, c'est toi qui va mourir, et ça, il en est hors de question. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. S'il te plait, donne-moi ta main.

-Non, vas-t-en je te dis, si tu me sauves, nous mourrons tous les deux, je suis blesser à la jambe, Clint, je serais un poids plutôt qu'autre chose, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais courir, ou même marcher, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais tenir debout.

-Je t'aiderais, ou je te porterais. Mais je ne te laisserais pas. Je t'en prie, Tasha, on perd du temps, ta main !

-Quoi que je te dise, tu ne partiras pas sans moi, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Non.

Natasha grimaça, elle prit son élan, puisa toute la force qui restait en elle, et tendis le bras dans la direction de Clint, il attrapa sa main et la serra fort dans la sienne, avant de l'aider à sortir de ce trou. Une fois en dehors, Clint la pris dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Après un court instant, il la lâcha et passa son bras derrière son dos entourant sa taille, et l'aida à marcher.

-Ça va aller ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, ça va. Répondit-elle en grimaçant de douleur.

-Et tu penses pouvoir courir si je t'aide un peu ? Lui demanda-t-il en tournant son regard derrière eux.

Natasha hocha la tête de haut en bas.

-Parfait, parce qu'il va falloir courir si on ne veut pas se faire tuer par ces choses ! Prête ?

L'espionne acquiesça, et les deux agents du SHIELD couraient à travers les couloirs, et arrivèrent finalement dans un nouveau cul de sac. Ils se sentaient tous les deux perdus. Ils avaient dû emprunter le mauvais couloir, et voilà qu'à cause de cela, ils étaient pris au piège, ils allaient mourir.

-Robin des bois, agent Romanoff levé la tête, on est là-haut ! S'exclama la voix de Tony Stark.

Les deux agents levèrent la tête, et en effet, Tony, Steve et Banner était au-dessus d'eux, dans le jardin, et leur parlait depuis une trappe en bois ouverte. Captain leur tendis la main, et Tasha l'attrapas la première. Il la hissa en dehors du tunnel, et Clint tirait dans le noir et au hasard quelques flèches, parce que sans lumière, impossible de savoir où se trouvait leur ennemis. Il sursauta lorsque le bruit d'une flèche transperçant quelques choses se fit entendre, puis ce fut le son d'un corps qui tomba sur le sol à moins de trois mètres de l'archer qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. Ils étaient tout proches, impossible de les voir, et difficile à entendre.

-Grouillez-vous les gars, j'aimerais bien sortir de là moi aussi ! S'exclama-t-il, en continuant de tiré des flèches en face de lui.

L'une du traversé le corps du gros chiens noirs, car il gémit de douleur. Captain tendis de nouveau sa main, et aida Clint à sortir de là. Clint qui échappa de justesse aux crocs de la bête et aux enfants démoniaque. Ils refermèrent la trappe derrière eux, et posèrent une énorme statue sur la trappe pour les empêcher de sortir, et Thor atterrit à côté d'eux, pile à ce moment.

-Ami avengers ! J'ai eus peur que vous ne vous en sortiez pas ! J'ai emmené la fillette à l'hôpital, comme vous me l'avez demandé. Elle va bien, juste des égratignures et une vilaine bosse d'après les magiciens de votre monde qui l'ont examiné.

-Des médecins. Corrigea Stark.

-Pardon ? S'exclama le demi-dieu.

-Ce ne sont pas des « magiciens », ils sont juste « médecins ». Ils guérissent les gens grâce à la science. Ils n'ont pas de pouvoir magique capable de guérir les gens.

-Appeler les comme vous le voulez, en tout cas, elle va bien, et ils ont retrouvé ses parents, ils sont sur le chemin pour venir la chercher.

-Bien, ne trainons pas, déclara Tony bien pressé de partir. Récupérons nos véhicules, et allons-nous-en d'ici.

Les gamins étaient pour la plupart, dans la maison, ce qui laissait l'extérieur plutôt bien dégagé. Steve n'eus pas de mal à récupérer sa moto, mais il la déplaça à pied, préférant démarrer le moteur un peu plus loin, et un peu plus près de la sortit. Clint aida Natasha à regagner leur voiture du SHIELD, l'installa sur le côté passager et grimpa dans la bagnole, Tony monta dans la sienne avec Banner à côté de lui, et Thor repartit comme il était arrivé, c'est-à-dire avec Mjolnir dans sa main droite. Ils quittèrent tous la demeure, sans plus attendre, et à fond la caisse. Après au moins quatre à six heures de routes pour certains, chacun regagna sa demeure ou un endroit qu'ils pourraient considérer comme reposant. Steve passa la nuit dans un petit motel miteux en bord de route, Tony fila directement à l'aéroport pour se rendre à sa maison secondaire avec son jet privé pour retrouver Pepper, Thor retourna à Asgard, Clint emmena Natasha à son appartement pour la soignée et pour garder un œil sur elle durant la nuit, et Banner qui fut déposé par Stark devant l'aéroport pris un taxi pour se rendre dans sa maison très très loin d'une ville quelconque.

Le taxi de Banner s'arrêta juste devant sa maison. Sa maison bien trop grande pour lui, un homme vivant seul, mais bien trop petite pour un Hulk en colère. En tout cas, c'est voisins n'était présent que deux à trois mois dans l'année, lors des périodes de vacances, et le reste de l'année, résidant dans l'une de ces grandes villes tel que New York, Washington ou encore Los Angeles. Au moins, il était tranquille et très peu dérangé. Il descendit du taxi, paya le chauffeur gracieusement, et attendis qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue, pour sortir son portable de sa poche, et composer l'un des numéros de son répertoire. Au bout de deux sonneries, quelqu'un décrocha, et Bruce pris la parole.

-Bonsoir, Bruce Banner à l'appareille. Oui, c'était parfait, je vous remercie. Ils y ont tous crus, et on est bel et bien rentrée plus tôt que prévus. J'ai adoré le coup des enfants zombis insensible à toute douleur et un-tuable, je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, mais c'était du bon boulot, excellant ! Je vais immédiatement vous envoyer le reste de la somme convenue. J'ai adorée, c'était vraiment effrayant, vraiment excellant, je crois que si je ne vous avez pas engagés pour ce boulot et que tout cela m'était arrivé, moi aussi j'aurais crus à ces histoires de fantôme, de loup-garou, de vampire et tout ce qui s'en suit, c'était très réaliste. Pour que les portables n'aient plus de réseaux, vous avez installé un brouilleur sur la maison, non ? Je m'en doutais ! Et le coup de la tombe, avec la certaine Wendy, « le fantôme », vous avez fait comment ? Une pierre tombale que vous avez importée et installée durant la nuit ? Excellant ! En tout cas, je vous remercie pour tout, sans vous, on ne serait pas rentré avant demain, et j'aurais loupé la conférence scientifique sur les rayons gamma de ce soir, et puis avec tout ça, je pense que Stark va arrêter ses farces et ses gamineries pendant un certain temps, félicitation pour tous vos supers effets spéciaux, pour tous les acteurs qui ont participé et encore merci à votre entreprise!

* * *

_Voili Voilou ! Ma fiction est enfin terminée ! Alors, comment vous avez trouvez la fin ? Pas trop déçu j'espère ! :3 Vous vous en doutiez que c'était le gentil Banner qui était « derrière » tout ça ? Moi, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, je n'y ai pas cru une seule seconde, et pourtant! XD Donc voilà, une petite semaine de « retard », mais la semaine dernière, j'avais vraiment la flemme de tout relire et de remodifié certaines phrases pour rendre ce chapitre meilleur, et pour pouvoir vous le donner, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas… =X_

_Enfin bon, je ne vais pas m'éternisez là-dessus, et je vais peut-être bien vous laisser est-ce que cette fic' vous à plus au moins ? _

_En tout cas, je l'espère. Merci à tous d'avoir lu, suivit & aimer cette fic', merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un review, merci à tout le monde !_


End file.
